Sceond Star On The Right
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige is a straight A student in school and she is label as a nerd and a freak. Emily is popular but she is not out of the closet. But Paige is out of the closet, Emily needs Paige to tutor her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **From Hell To The West**

**Paige's POV- **

I hate high school I'm always picked on by Ben Coogan. I'm labeled as freak and a nerd and everyone knows I'm gay. Ben is on the swim team and also is really popular. I don't like him at all he is a pig and an asshole but I don't understand how he is dating Emily Fields. In school I'm the loser I get good grades and teachers like me. I will be so happy once I'm done with high school.

''Watch it nerd.'' Ben said knocking my books on the floor. His friends laugh at me and I bend to pick it up. I wear glasses and I wear band t-shirts with vans. I like to dress simple it's only high school. I never knew why Ben and his friends pick on me.

I see Emily talking to her friends. I have a crush about a few months now but she will never talk to me. Emily is also popular her best friends Hanna, Aria and Spencer run the school.

''Hey Paige, what's up?'' Danny said. Danny is my best friend since middle school. We both get picked on every day by Ben and his friends. Danny is tall long brown hair and with green eyes.

''Ben, drop my notebooks like always. What happened to your left wrist?'' I said.

''I hate that jerk. I was skate boarding and I fell and I landed it on my arm. I have to wear the cast for few months like the color?'' Danny asked and it's light blue.

''Wow it sucks you broke your wrist.'' I said and I sing his cast.

We go to class and we have art together. That's the only class we have together. We always hang out and just do anything. Danny is my only good friend in school and he is the only knows about my condition besides my family.

School finished early so I go home, Danny had to go do something with his mom. I have car that my uncle gave to me before he died. It is a 1968 Ford Mustang in red. I park the car a block away from school because I don't want anyone to destroy it.

My family doesn't live in a rich neighborhood. I have a single parent which is my mom and I have three older brothers I have no sisters. The first older brother is name Finn he is 27 years old. Finn is buff and has tattoos on his arms neck and his legs. His body is covered with tattoos. Plus he came out of prison two months ago. Now he is staying with us and we get along. He is has brown eyes with short brown hair.

Second older brother is 22 years old his name is Maxi. His really color hair is brown but dyed his hair blond. He has brown eyes long hair like me and has a few tattoos but not a lot.

The third brother his name is Leo and he is 20 years old. He has hazel eyes with short dark hair. He has no tattoos they still live here with me and mom. They are not in hurry to move out and my mom doesn't make them pay rent. Maxi and Leo do have jobs. But Finn it's hard for him and mom only works in the morning she works has a maid in a fancy hotel. I never met my dad I never asked my mom who is my dad. It's true I don't know why I never asked really. My brothers and my mom know I'm gay and they okay with that.

''What are you doing home early?'' Leo asked watching tv in the basement it's like a second living room.

''School ended it early, where are Finn and Maxi?'' I asked.

''Went go get take-out dinner and mom is sleeping because she a headache.'' Leo said.

''What, kind of food we are eating tonight?'' I asked.

''We are eating popeyes.'' Leo said. Finally Maxi and Finn get home, we set up the table and mom comes down to eat. I hate when Maxi takes my food and my brothers love to eat.

''Don't do that. Mom, Maxi took my chicken tell him to give it back.'' I said.

''Maxi, stop taking her food just eat. You kids are too old for this.'' My mom said.

''You ate my ice cream sandwich last night. So it's pay back.'' Maxi said taking a bit of the chicken. We always fight about food all the time.

Next day at school-

Danny didn't come to school today, so I'm all alone. When I don't want to eat alone in the lunch room I hide the food in my back pack. Then I go the library and eat alone while reading a book.

''Hey dyke.'' Ben said and his friends laugh.

''Aww the dyke, doesn't want to talk.'' Ben said pushing my shoulder hard.

''Leave me alone!'' I yelled I can't fight back it's 5 vs. 1.

''She is just dyke, because no guy will date her.'' One of Ben's friend said and they high five each other. We are in the hallway and there is no teacher around.

''See you around dyke. You are a loser that no one will ever like.'' Ben said. Pushed me against the lockers I fall on the floor with pain.

They leave and I sit holding my right arm. I start to cry Ben and his friends make my life a living hell. I didn't do anything to them for him and friends to pick on me. I get wipe my eyes and fix my clothes. Great I have gym with Ben and Emily.

**Emily's POV-**

Ben and I been dating for two years now. He makes me laugh but I'm not really in love with him. My deep secret is I like girls but I can't come out. My parents and friends will hate me but I date Ben to make those feelings go away. I'm getting ready for gym and I see Paige's eyes red walking fast to her locker.

Paige and I we are not friends everyone in school calls her a nerd and a freak. Once everyone is out of the locker room, the gym teacher says we are playing doge ball. Ben, Paige and I we are the same team. Everyone is standing on their spot. I'm behind Ben and Paige is in front of him.

We start to play and when the gym teacher is not looking. Ben throws the ball hitting Paige back of head. I wanted to go help her but I don't want to get pick on. Paige loses her balance and Ben gets close to Paige.

"That's what happens when you play for your team." Ben said. Paige gets up and goes inside the locker room. Ben and the others laughed of what happen. I go inside the locker room and see Paige sitting on the bench crying.

''How, is your head feeling?'' I asked and she wipes her eyes. Looks at me confused but doesn't say anything to me.

''I know you can talk, I'm sorry about Ben. I won't hurt you.'' I said. And again she just looks at me without saying a word. She moves away from me.

''Just leave me alone please.'' Paige whispered.

''I won't hurt you I promise. I wanted to make sure you are okay.'' I said and I mean it.

''Why do you care? We are not friends this is the first time you ever spoken to me. Don't waste your time acting like you really care.'' Paige said and she leaves but I don't follow her.

She is right this was the first I ever spoken to her. We do have other two classes together its history and science. Gym ends and I go to Science class it's my weak subject. In class go sit next to Paige and she is reading the text book.

''Put your books away and everything off the desk. We are having a pop quiz.'' Mrs. Davis said.

I'm not good at this subject every pop quiz she gives I fail. My coach said if I don't get a C or higher I will get kicked off the swim team. And that can't happen. I get the quiz and its multiple choices.

Fifteen minutes later everyone is done. We gave back the quiz to Mrs. Davis and tomorrow not sure when she will give back it. I hope I pass and I don't want to get kicked off the team.

After school Ben drives me home. My parents like Ben and everyone thinks we will be together for a long time. But I don't know about that maybe I'm not sure what I want. My dad is a lawyer and he works with Spencer's dad at the same law firm. My mom works at the police station now they are working.

''You are so sexy.'' Ben said kissing my neck. We are in the living room sitting down watching tv. We start kissing but when we kiss I don't feel butterflies in my stomach.

''Ben, I'm not ready for that.'' I said moving his hand away from my jeans.

''Why not? We have been dating for two years.'' Ben said and I move away from him.

''I know but I'm not ready still. Why do you always rush us to have sex?'' I said.

''You know what I'm going home. I will call you later.'' Ben said he gets up and leaves.

I go to my room and lay on my bed. I'm still a virgin and I don't want Ben to be my first. I just don't my first time to be with someone I'm not in love with. I change my clothes and I go jogging. Maybe going jogging will clear my mind I like to jog in other neighborhoods.

I keep running and I stop to take my breath. I'm standing in front of a house and the front yard needs work. I hear someone singing and I see the back yard door is open. I go inside making sure I won't be caught, and it's Paige who is singing and playing an acoustic guitar.

_And my head knows the world turns_

_But my heart wants to stop_

_I've been running in circles_

_Now I know what I want_

_Every single fire started with a spark_

_We could feel it burn when we're dancing in the dark_

_Take me in your arms before I fall apart_

_Baby we're a fire that started with a spark_

_Woah-oh_

_That started with a spark_

_Woah-oh_

Wow Paige knows how to sing and play guitar. When Paige gets done I leave and I jog back home. I didn't know Paige lives in this area, its middle class area. In Rosewood everyone can tell if you are rich or not by the area people live in. I don't judge people of where they live. But those lyrics Paige sang won't leave my mind.

_Next day at school-_

I'm next to Ben while he tells him dumb jokes. And it's not really that funny but I have to play the prefect girlfriend part. To be honest I can't be myself around him is not easy to break up with him. Everyone has an image of me being prefect and they think Ben is prefect for me.

I tell him I will be with my friends so I go with them to the lunch room and eat.

''I see you got bored Ben telling his jokes.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah I got bored, I heard his jokes so many times.'' I said.

''What are we doing after school?'' Aria asked.

''I have to tutor after school, so I can't.'' Spencer said.

''You are always busy with school. If is not tutor then you are studying or you are at your club meeting.'' Hanna said.

''Well Hanna, I want to get good grades for when I apply for college.'' Spencer said.

''I can't because I have swim practice.'' I said.

The day is almost over and I go to science class. Mrs. Davis gave back the quiz and I fail again. Coach is going to kill me now but Mrs. Davis wants to talk to me and Paige after class.

''Emily, you keep falling on every pop quiz I give. I know you can do better.'' Mrs. Davis said.

''I know I keep failing, but science is not my strong subject. I can't be kicked off the swim team.'' I plead.

''I know you don't want that. Paige I need you to tutor Emily, Paige you get good grades in this class.'' Mrs. Davis said.

''What? You want me to tutor her.'' Paige said.

''Yes, I need you to tutor or she will fail the class.'' Mrs. Davis said. And I look at Paige.

''No I won't do it. You should find someone else because I won't do it.'' Paige said and leaves the class room.

''If you fail this class you are going have to repeat it again. And you will be kicked of the swim team. So go talk to Paige or find someone else to tutor you.'' Mrs. Davis said.

I can't fail this class and I especially be kicked of the swim team. I should go ask Spencer for help since Paige doesn't want to help me.

_**A/N: Lyrics By- Michelle Branch 'Spark **_

_**Let me know if i should continue or not.**_


	2. Second Place is the First Loser

**Emily's POV-**

I'm with Spencer in her room and I'm telling her what Mrs. Davis told me. Hanna and Aria will come over in a little bit.

''Spencer, please tutor me I don't want to fail science.'' I said.

''Emily, I wish I can but I can't. I already tutor too many people from school. Why don't you ask someone else.'' Spencer said.

''Like who? Cause Paige McCullers won't help me and who can I ask.'' I said.

''Well Paige, is really smart and she will be a great tutor for you. Why she won't help you?'' Spencer asked.

''I don't know she just said no. I think is because Ben hit her with the ball in gym class.'' I said.

''Why would Ben do that, anyway talk to Paige alone. And tell her you need help with science. Keep it simple and tell her plus Paige gets A's in all her class.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, I will try to talk to Paige alone. But I don't want to get pick on cause Paige will tutor me.'' I said.

''If Paige, does become your tutor go somewhere no one will see you and Paige. And I won't tell anyone promise.'' Spencer said.

''That's a great idea go somewhere no one can see us.'' I said.

''Are you going to tell Aria and Hanna?'' Spencer asked.

''We are best friends yeah I will. But I hope no one will find out because I won't tell Ben.'' I said.

''Don't worry your secret will be safe with us.'' Spencer said.

Hanna and Aria finally comes over and I'm telling them what I told Spencer. Hanna thinks Paige will look better by having a makeover.

''When, are you going to talk to Paige?'' Aria asked.

''I will talk to her in school when I see her.'' I said.

''You think she will say yes to tutor you.'' Hanna said.

''I hope she will say yes. I don't want to fail science class.'' I said.

''Well let's hope she will say yes.'' Spencer said.

I went home to change my clothes so I will go jogging. What I can say to Paige so she can tutor me. I see Paige around school wearing vans and different band shirts. I have never spoken to Paige and she has never spoken to me either. I jog where Paige lives and she does have nice singing voice. Again I hear Paige signing I go to the back yard and I see Paige.

_I've fallen in love a thousand times with my eyes _

_No surprise _

_But you got inside my mind _

_I can't fight _

_But I try _

_When your chaos came to me... _

_Feel the tension, pull me closer _

_Just one touch and I agree _

_Got me dizzy when I'm sober _

_And now I'm spinning in the glow of your neon light tonight _

_Tonight, oh _

_I'll die if you let me go cause I'm so high tonight _

_Tonight, oh _

_There's no dreaming without you _

_I'm low when you go _

_Reaching out to feel the night with eyes closed _

_All alone. _

I would have never known someone like Paige can sing and play guitar. I jog back home I wonder if Paige has girlfriend. I shouldn't being thinking if Paige has girlfriend or not I mean Paige is beautiful girl. I should be focusing how to tell Paige to be my tutor. And I get a text from Ben

**From Ben: Saturday night we are going to Noel's party.**

I don't text him back he didn't even ask if I want to go. Ben doesn't do anything nice for me anymore. When we first dated he did nice stuff for me like when we go out he will buy me flowers and knock on the door. But now he just honks the horn when he comes and he takes me out. My best friends think I should just dump him and date someone else.

_Next day at school- _

Ben didn't come to school today and he didn't tell me why. Now I'm looking for Paige and so far I can't find her. It really can't be this hard to find her. Thank god I finally I see her and I go up to her and she is alone.

''Paige, can we talk? Please.'' I said.

''Why? What do we have to talk about?'' Paige asked.

''Paige, please tutor me in science I don't want to fail the class. I will pay you if want that.'' I said.

''Is not about the money. But I won't tutor you, how I would know you and loser boyfriend. Won't make my life even worst.'' Paige said.

''Paige, you have my word I will never hurt. Ben will not know of you tutoring me. What can I show that I'm lying to you.'' I said. The bell rings and Paige just leaves damn. I go to lunch and I tell the girls what happen with Paige.

''I can talk to her if you want.'' Spencer said.

''You think she will listen to you, since she didn't believe Emily.'' Hanna said.

''Well what else can Emily do?'' Arai asked.

''No, I will try again don't worry about it.'' I said.

After school I have swim practice and Ben comes to practice also. I asked why he didn't come to school. And he said he wasn't feeling good but now he feels better Ben tried to kiss me but I didn't let him.

''Babe, why I can't kiss you? I'm not sick.'' Ben said.

''Ben, I have a lot in mind now. And I don't want to argue with you.'' I said.

''What is wrong with you lately, you don't want to kiss or do anything else with me.'' Ben said.

''Ben, just leave me alone I have to focus on swimming.'' I said.

''Fine whatever take all the time you need.'' Ben said angry and leaves.

During swim practice I wasn't in my focus mode. My timing was off and coach yelled at me. When swim practice was over and I get done getting changed. While I'm walking to leave the school, I hear someone making noise inside the locker.

''Someone help me please.'' She said kicking the locker making noise.

''Paige, is that you?'' I asked going next to the locker.

''Emily, yeah it's me your boyfriend put me inside the locker. Please help me get out.'' Paige said.

''Paige, sorry about Ben didn't he was going to do this. I will let you out if you tutor me.'' I said.

''Are you fucking kidding me? Really Emily, just let me out.'' Paige said.

''Come on Paige, you don't have to curse at me. Tutor me and I will help you get out of the locker I promise. You know what I'm leaving bye.'' I said.

''Okay, I will tutor you in science. Don't leave just come back.'' Paige said.

''I mean it Paige, you have to tutor me.'' I said.

''I okay I will tutor you I swear now let me out.'' Paige said.

''Okay, happy you said yes. What is the locker combination?'' I asked.

''38 is right 16 is left then 22 now open.'' Paige said and I open the locker. Paige gets out of the locker fix her clothes then her hair.

''Thanks, for letting me out of the locker.'' Paige said.

''No problem, come lets go because you are going to tutor me now.'' I said.

''Right now, you want me to tutor you?'' Paige asked.

''Yes right now, I have to know that you mean it or did you lie to me.'' I said.

''No I didn't lie to you, I mean it when I said it will tutor you.'' Paige said

''Okay, can we go to your place to tutor me.'' I said.

''Why not a library? Or why not at your house?'' Paige asked.

''Please Paige, can we go to your house.'' I said.

''Okay, let's go to my house.'' Paige said. I give Paige a hug and I kiss her cheek but I let go fast.

''Sorry about that.'' I said.

''Its fine don't worry about it.'' Paige said shyly. We leave the school I didn't bring my car to school. When I see Paige's car wow its great car and a nice color to it.

We are here at her house we both get out of the car. And we walk around the back yard Paige's opens the door and we go inside. It's like a kitchen and a living room here. I think this is Paige's mom I greet her nicely. And they talk in another language and I have no idea what are they saying.

''Paige, har du tagit din medicin?'' Paige's mom said.

''Mamma, jag kommer att göra det just nu.'' Paige said. I won't lie but Paige sounds hot talking in another language.

''Paige, hon är vacker är det din nya flickvän?'' Paige's mom said.

''Mamma, nej hon är bara någon från skolan jag måste undervisa henne det är allt.'' Paige said.

''Okej, men du behöver inte vara otrevlig mot din gäst erbjud henne någonting om hon är hungrig eller törstig?'' Paige's mom said.

''Emily, are you hungry?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I'm hungry.'' I said.

''Okay, do want a sandwich?'' Paige's mom asked.

''Yes, ma'am I would like a sandwich.'' I said.

''I will make you sandwich and I will bring to you.'' Paige's mom said.

I follow Paige to her room and we go inside. I like her room Paige has flat screen tv and a few posters on the wall. I look up on the ceiling it's the solar system with every planet and stars. By her bed I see an electric guitar in blue and an acoustic guitar in black.

''Wow you like the outer space don't you.'' I said.

''Well I'm fascinated about outer space and the stars.'' Paige said.

**Paige's POV- **

I can't believe Emily is in my room and I'm really nervous now. I tell Emily I well be right back. I got take my medicine and I hate after taste but I have no choice to take it. And I go back to my room.

''What language you, was speaking with your mom?'' Emily asked.

''It was Swedish, My mom is from Sweden.'' I said.

''That's cool, so should we get started?'' Emily said. We both take out our textbooks.

''Okay, we are learning virus replication. Meaning virus replication: viruses cannot replicate or express their genes without the help of a living cell.'' I said.

''What replication means?'' Emily asked.

''It means the action or process of reproducing or duplicating.'' I said.

''Oh okay, I get it.'' Emily said.

''Good moving on, a single virus particle (virion) is in and of itself essentially inert. It lacks needed components that cells have to reproduce. When a virus infects a cell, it marshals the cell's ribosomes, enzymes and much of the cellular machinery to replicate. Unlike what we have seen in cellular replication processes such as mitosis and meiosis, viral replication produces many progeny, which when complete, leave the host cell to infect other cells in the organism.'' I said.

''I get it now.'' Emily said.

''Emily, don't lie if you really don't get it.'' I said.

''Okay, I don't get it I don't want you to think I'm stupid.'' Emily said putting her head down. I hold her hands and she looks up.

''Emily, you are not stupid don't call yourself that. Everyone learns differently if you don't understand something let me know. And I will do my best to help you understand you are smart Emily.'' I said.

''Thanks Paige, it means a lot you said that.'' Emily said.

I tutor her more about virus replication and Emily does understand it little bit. Which is good and it's only the first of tutoring bit later I drive Emily home. I come back home I take a quick shower. And I take my pills again because of cirrhosis. Meaning cirrhosis is caused by scarring of the liver. The liver cannot heal or return to normal function once damage is severe. Cirrhosis can lead to serious complications. It is the final phase of chronic liver disease. When the doctor told me I cried I thought he was lying.

I will need a liver transplant soon it's only been a month. That the doctor told me and the list is really long also takes a while to find the right liver. They will need to match my blood type and the right size of the liver. My mom and brothers and we don't the same blood type so they can't help me. The doctor gave me medicine so my liver won't get worst before finding a new liver.

I'm still scare because I don't want to die yet I haven't lived my life yet. I still have a lot more to do and I want to travel the world. It's not fair why me, it doesn't make any sense of why I got it. I'm only a damn teenager this is not fair! I hate crying myself to sleep. I don't want to die yet I'm not ready it sucks feels like I have ticking clock of when death is coming for me.

**A/N: Lyrics by Versa-' Neon' **

**When Paige is talking to her mom. **

**''Paige, did you take your medicine?'' **

**''Mom, i will do it right now''**

''Paige, she is pretty is that your new girlfriend?'

''Mom, no she is just someone from school i have to tutor her that's all.''

''Okay, but don't be rude to your guest offer her if she is hungry or thirsty?''


	3. Darling Harbour

**Paige's POV-**

I went to school early like always to make it worst, Ben and his dumb jocks are around me. Another worst part I'm next to the school dumpster and I don't have any help.

''Well the dyke came to school today.'' Jake said one of Ben's friends.

''Maybe we should show her where she belongs.'' Ben in a creepy way he said.

''Come on just leave me alone.'' I said hoping they won't do it but I'm wrong.

''Ready guys let's show her.'' Ben said. Ben and his friends grab me and put me in the dumpster. I hear them laughing.

''That's what you get dyke.'' Jake said.

''That's where you belong you are worthless.'' Ben said.

I get up and it smells really terrible in here great now my clothes are ruined. I hold back my tears so no one can see me cry. I tried to get out then Spencer comes over.

''Paige, what happen to you?'' Spencer asked.

''How, did you know my name?'' I asked.

''Small town everyone knows everyone. Do you need Help?'' spencer said.

''Why would you help me? We are not friends.'' I said.

''I'm not like Ben that he bullies people around. Well we are friends now because I want to help you.'' spencer said.

''Do you care, that people will talk about you if they see me talking to you.'' I said.

''No, I don't care really. People will always talk no matter about what.'' spencer said. Spencer helps me to get out and I smell bad.

''Thanks, for helping me I'm going home now.'' I said.

''I can take you to my house and you can get cleaned up.'' Spencer said.

''You don't have to that…'' Spencer didn't let me finish.

''Paige, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. While you take you're a shower I will wash your clothes and I don't mind doing it for you.'' Spencer said.

''I don't know if you are telling the truth.'' I said.

''I'm not lying and it's like saying thanks for saying yes to tutor Emily. She told me last night.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, I believe you but I don't want stink up your car.'' I said.

''It's in the shop getting fixed; I only live 10 minutes away. We can just walk to my house.'' Spencer said.

''Thank you, Spencer for helping me it means a lot to me.'' I said.

''No problem, if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you.'' Spencer said.

We walk home and we start talking everything. Spencer likes to read a lot in her room also she plays on her guitar and she can sing. I told her I can do that too while we are walking. Spencer doesn't stand close to me because I smell really bad.

We are here Spencer takes me to the bathroom and give me a towel. Spencer waits outside in the hallway. While I'm in the bathroom taking off my clothes, then I cover myself with the towel and I give her my clothes. I turn on the water and I get inside. I use body wash and shampoo later and it feels good the water.

Spencer tells me my clothes are drying now but the smell got off. I'm still wearing a towel and I'm in her bedroom.

''Is that a ukulele?'' I asked.

''Yeah, it is and I got a guitar also. Do you want to sing something together?'' Spencer asked.

''Yeah sure, I will like that. How about we sing twenty one pilots house of gold. Together and I will use the ukulele.'' I said.

''Yeah that's great, I like that song.'' Spencer said and she grabs her guitar I get the ukulele. And we start to play.

_Paige sing- _

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?" _

_Spencer sing- _

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I'll put you on the map,_

_I'll cure you of disease._

_Let's say we up and left this town,_

_And turned our future upside down._

_We'll make pretend that you and me,_

_Lived ever after happily._

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I'll put you on the map,_

_I'll cure you of disease. _

_Paige sing- _

_Oooh and since we know that dreams are dead,_

_And life turns plans up on their head,_

_I will plan to be a bum,_

_So I just might become someone._

_Paige & Spencer sing together- _

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I'll put you on the map,_

_I'll cure you of disease._

''Wow, that was great!'' Spencer said happy.

''Yeah, it really was I like your signing voice.'' I said.

''Thanks, you have a great signing voice too.'' Spencer said then we hear a noise.

''What was that noise?'' I asked.

''It's the dryer machine your clothes are ready.'' Spencer said. We go down stairs to the laundry room. And I get my clothes back and it smells good. We leave the laundry room and Emily, Hanna, Aria see us.

''Spencer, what is going on?'' Emily asked.

''Why is she only wearing a towel? Don't say Paige and you were studying.'' Hanna asked.

''Is there something we should know about.'' Aria said.

''Ben and his friends put me in the school dumpster. So Spencer let me use her shower.'' I said.

''I put her clothes in the washing machine and the dryer.'' Spencer said.

''Since you two became friends?'' Emily asked.

''This morning we became friends.'' Spencer said.

I go to the bathroom to get dressed and then I go down stairs. We leave for school but Spencer told me to eat lunch with them. But I said next time because I'm going to eat lunch with Danny. Now I'm looking for him lately he has been acting strange when I ask him to hang out.

''Hey Danny, what's up.'' I said standing next to him by his locker.

''What do you want Paige.'' He said with bit with anger.

''Why, are you talking to me like that?'' I asked.

''I saw you walking somewhere with Spencer Hastings. Is she your girlfriend or something.'' Danny said.

''I don't know what the hell is your problem. And Spencer is not my girlfriend we are just friends.'' I said.

''Whatever so now you two are friends. So you will become like them like a total bitch.'' Danny said.

''Wow really, they are not like that. I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but don't talk to me like that. I don't nothing for you to talk to me like that, so whatever problem you have don't take it out on me. Only because we friends doesn't mean you can treat me like shit.'' I said with anger.

I left I didn't care what he was going to say next. All day in school Ben picked on me drop my books and putting inside me the locker. And Danny hasn't spoken to me all day either.

''Hey Paige, can you tutor me today?'' Emily asked the hallways are empty.

''Yeah I can, I will see you after school.'' I said.

I'm in the library reading a book eating my sandwich. I still don't know why Danny is mad at me. I hate it when he gets mad but doesn't tell me why and I wonder what will be his reason is.

''Hey Paige, enjoying the book?'' I look up and it's Spencer.

''Hey Spencer, its good book what are you doing?'' I asked.

''Well Emily is with Ben having lunch. Hanna is taking a makeup test and Aria is with her mom for lunch. I just returned a book and then I saw you.'' Spencer said.

''Danny, is mad at me so I come here to be alone.'' I said.

''Oh okay, I didn't mean to bother you..'' I didn't let Spencer finish.

''It's fine I don't mind your company.'' I said and Spencer sits in front of me. We are both sitting on the floor.

''So what is your favorite movie?'' Spencer asked we smile at each other.

''Tough choice but I will say the never ending story 1984 I love that movie. What about you?'' I said.

''It's a good movie, my favorite movie is the notebook.'' Spencer said.

''I never seen that movie is it good?'' I said.

''What? You never have seen that movie. Please tell me you're joking.'' Spencer said.

''No, I'm not joking I never seen it.'' I said.

''Wow, that is crazy we have to see it together one day. Okay what is your favorite candy?'' Spencer said we smile again.

''I have big sweet tooth, so my favorite candy is Reese's cups. What about you?'' I said.

''I have sweet tooth also; I love liquorice candy a lot. But I do like other cadies too. But I want to try Kinder eggs an Italian brand of egg-shaped chocolate candies containing a toy "surprise" inside, have been banned in the States. '' Spencer said.

''I love that candy it taste so good. My neighbor gets those cadies all the time her family is from Argentina. Her brother brings a lot when he comes to visit and we get along. I don't know how he brings to the States.'' I said.

''Paige, that is cool can you please get me one.'' Spencer said.

''We can go together because he sells them by box.'' I said.

''Yeah, we can go together after school.'' Spencer said.

''I'm going to tutor Emily after school.'' I said.

''Oh okay, maybe next time. We should trade numbers if you want.'' Spencer said and the bell rings.

''Yeah, that be cool we can trade numbers.'' I said and we trade numbers.

_After school-_

We are alone in the house now Emily is on my bed looking around. Now we are taking a break and in class we are learning animal viruses.

''Sit here next to me.'' Emily said and I'm sitting on a chair. I get up and I go sit down next to her.

''Are you understanding so far in animal viruses?'' I asked.

''Yeah, so far I get it. Tell me something about outer space.'' Emily said smiling at me.

''I don't want to bored you with that.'' I said.

''You won't I'm curious of what you know. So tell me something about outer space.'' Emily said.

''Uranus was originally called George's Star, when Sir William Herschel discovered Uranus in 1781; he was given the honor of naming it. Astronauts learn Scuba diving which helps them to deal with space walks. Astronauts cannot burp in outer space. No, they're not just being polite. Because there is no gravity in outer space to separate liquids from gas in their stomachs, they cannot burp like we do on Earth. Their burps would come out "wet." Footprints last forever on the surface of the moon. Because the moon does not have wind or water like the Earth, the footprints left by astronauts on its surface will remain unchanged for millions of years.'' I said hoping I didn't bored Emily.

''Wow, I didn't know that and you didn't bored me.'' Emily said we both smile.

''D-d-d-do you want to see something cool?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I will like that.'' Emily said.

''If my room gets dark cause the wallpaper will glow. The outer space wallpaper on the ceiling will glow. Do you want to see that?'' I said.

''Yeah, I want to see that sounds cool.'' Emily said and I smile at her. I turn off all the lights and I close the curtains.

''Okay, look up now. What you think?'' I said and we both lay down.

''Wow, I like it and it looks really cool.'' Emily said I feel our hands close to each other. Our pinkies are really close to each other.

Later I take Emily home, then I come back home. I wanted to kiss Emily so badly today but she is straight and has boyfriend. Now I'm my brothers watching tv and Finn has good news for us.

''Good news, I got a job has tattoo artist at heartbreaker's tattoo shop.'' Finn said happily and we cheer for him. Finn does now how to do tattoo. And his specialty is portrait tattoos and Japanese tattoos.

''That is great we are happy for you.'' Maxi said.

''Best news ever, when do you start?'' Leo said.

''I start next week I'm so happy I got a job.'' Finn said.

''Finally you got a job, now you can stop asking mom for money.'' I said has a joke.

''Oh really you got jokes.'' Finn said.

Finn grabs me by the waist on picks me up and lays me on the sofa. Finn starts to tickle me and I start to laugh. Then Maxi starts to tickle while Leo laughs.

''Stop! I give up.'' I said laughing.

''Say uncle!'' Finn said.

''Oaky, uncle you win.'' I said.

**Emily's POV-**

When I was in Paige's room lying next to her. Our hands were really close to each other. When Paige first held my hands and told me I'm not stupid. Her touch made my body feel hot in a good way. Also when I saw Paige in a towel wet I wanted it to touch her and kiss her. But I can't like girls I'm straight. When Ben touches me it doesn't feel the same like how Paige's touch made me feel.

Now I'm getting for gym class and I see Paige doesn't stare at anyone. Paige is a lesbian it doesn't mean that she gets turned on by every girl she sees.

''Be careful the dyke will turned on by looking at girls changing.'' Chelsea said she is total bitch. She acts tough because people are around. Paige doesn't say anything.

''I'm talking you dumb dyke.'' Chelsea said. I should help Paige but I can't I don't know what to do.

''Leave her alone or I make you shut up.'' Spencer said. And Chelsea turns around facing Spencer.

''Are you defending your girlfriend now?'' Chelsea said to Spencer.

''I'm defending my friend so leave her alone.'' Spencer said.

''Next time you two won't so lucky.'' Chelsea said and leaves with her friends.

''Thanks, Spencer for doing that.'' Paige said.

''Any time Paige, I came to grab my shirt to wash at home.'' Spencer said they both smile. I didn't say to Paige and I just Spencer I see her later.

Our gym teacher made us ran laps around the gym. And Ben is just being a jerk making fun of other people. Paige is running in front of me and I keep looking at her ass. I'm straight I don't like girls, I catch up to Paige.

''Paige, are you okay?'' I said running next to her.

''Why are you asking? Emily and I'm okay.'' Paige said.

''Don't listen to Chelsea she is a bitch.'' I said.

''Yeah, she is a bitch..'' Paige didn't finish she falls down. I stop and Ben tripped Paige and he is laughing.

''Have a nice fall nerd.'' Ben said laughing and leaves.

''I will help you get up.'' I said reaching out my hand.

''I hate your boyfriend.'' Paige said holding my hand gets up.

''I'm sorry about Ben.'' I said.

''Emily, stop apologizing for him.'' Paige said she shakes her head then leaves.

When school ended I go home because on Fridays I don't have swim practice. Also Paige doesn't tutor me on Fridays either. I go home and my parents are working late again. I'm in my room thinking about what Paige said about Ben.

_Saturday night-_

I came to the party with Ben and he is talking to his friends. And I see Hanna, Aria and Spencer in the kitchen getting drinks. Ben is playing foosball with Sean and other guys.

''Got bored again with Ben?'' Hanna asked.

''Again he ditched me to talk to his friends.'' I said.

''You can date someone better than him.'' Spencer said.

''You know he doesn't even like us.'' Aria said.

''Hey babe, I been looking for you.'' Ben said. Kiss my cheek putting his arm around me.

''I'm just talking to my friends Ben.'' I said.

''You always talk to them. I want to dance with my hot girlfriend.'' Ben said.

We go and dance Ben puts his hands on my ass. And he is drunk I can smell vodka on his breath. He starts kissing my neck and I tell him to stop and he doesn't again.

''Ben, stop I don't like when you kiss me drunk.'' I said.

''Come on, we are having fun.'' Ben said.

''Please stop kissing.'' I said.

''What the hell Emily, I want to kiss you and you act you don't love me. What has been going on with you lately.'' Ben said.

''I don't want to dance with you no more.'' I said and leave the party.

''Come back here! I'm talking to you.'' Ben yelled.

''Ben, stop you are drunk and don't touch me.'' I said.

''Will you stop and listen to me.'' Ben said holding my hand and I smack him.

I walk away from here and I just keep walking. I don't know where am I and its dark around here. I hate it when Ben is drunk he acts like a creep. I check my phone and it's dead.

''Emily, what are you doing around here?'' Paige said.

''I got lost and I just kept walking.'' I said.

''You shouldn't be around at this time, it's dangerous.'' Paige said with two guys next to her.

''What are you doing out here this late.'' I said.

''We had do something they are my brothers Leo and Maxi.'' Paige said.

''I didn't want to be at the party and Ben got drunk at the party. I just left the party I just walked now I'm lost.'' I said.

''We can walk you home.'' Leo said.

''I will like that thank you.'' I said. Leo and Maxi walk behind Paige and I.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Paige said.

''No, I don't want to talk about now.'' I said.

While they are walking me home Paige and I. we don't hardly say anything right now. It didn't take us too long to get to my house lucky I ran into Paige and her brothers.

''Thanks for walking me home.'' I said.

''You're welcome, just be careful where you walk.'' Maxi said.

''Are you going to be okay alone?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I will take a shower then go to bed.'' I said. Paige and I hug then we break from the hug they leave. And I go inside my house.


	4. Kaleidoscopic Clouds

**Paige's POV- **

I didn't go to school today; I went to the doctor for a checkup. I started to get tired so my mom told me to stay home. I still need to take my medicine but I still feel tired. But no luck still haven't found the right liver for me when I got to my room I cried. But now I'm making bucket list. I'm doing the list because I was listening to Alan Watts's speeches about life and death. This is what I got so far on my list.

-Hold a koala & a monkey

- Start a band

- Ride a horse

-Lose my virginity to person I love.

- Stand up to Ben

**From Spencer: Didn't see you in school.. are you ok? **

**To Spencer: I wasn't feeling good**

**From Spencer: Do you want some company? I'm free only if you want. **

**To Spencer: Yeah, you can come over. **

Then I send her my address, I like spending time with Spencer I like talking to her. I keep thinking what else to add on the list. Spencer finally comes over now she is in my room looking around.

''Cool room, I like it.'' Spencer said.

''Thanks, I like being in my room a lot.'' I said. Then I see Spencer going by the night stand next to my bed. Then she picks up my medicine bottle.

''Paige, what is this?'' Spencer asked.

''Is nothing don't worry.'' I said quickly.

''Paige, your name is on the bottle.'' Spencer said and I sit on the bed.

''Spencer, if tell you promise me you won't tell anyone.'' I said.

''Paige, I won't tell anyone you can trust me.'' Spencer said and she sits next to me.

''Spencer, I'm sick and I need a new liver if not I can die. I take the medicine so my liver won't get worst before I get a new liver.'' I said crying Spencer pulls me into a hug.

''Paige, I had no idea I don't know what to say.'' Spencer said and we break from the hug.

''Its okay Spencer, it's going to be two months now. And I don't want to die I haven't did the stuff that I want to do.'' I said sadly.

''Is that what the paper is about on your nightstand.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, it is I'm making a list that I will do.'' I said and Spencer grabs the paper and reads it.

''If you want I can help you. Because I always wanted to do a bucket list also it will be fun doing it together.'' Spencer said with a smile.

''Spencer, you don't have do it because you feel bad for me.'' I said.

''No Paige, I mean it let's do a bucket list together. You can think about it but I know it will be fun. But don't worry I'm virgin too.'' Spencer said and I smile.

''I didn't ask but okay.'' I said and we both laugh. Spencer and I start to do the list and its fun. We wrote learn to surf, go to six flags and ride the roller-coaster all day.

_Next day at school- _

Right I'm about to go to science class. Ben and his friends see me I tried to leave fast but couldn't.

''You know something dyke, no one likes you are a waste of space.'' Ben said pushing me against the locker.

''Shut up!'' I yelled.

''Awww Ben you hurt the dykes feelings.'' His friend said.

''Dyke just do us favor and disappear. You don't matter to anyone.'' Ben said. He grabs my glasses and breaks them throwing it on the floor. Then he pushed me onto the floor then they laugh at me then leaving. I try to hold my tears but I can't.

''Paige, what happened?'' Emily said helping me get up.

''Nothing, I'm okay.'' I said tears going down my face.

''Paige, you are not okay. I'm here for you and I don't to see you hurt.'' Emily said. Picking up my glasses but I leave and my vision is a blur.

''I have to go.'' I said and I feel Emily grabbed my hand.

''Paige, please I'm not going to hurt you.'' Emily said.

''You wouldn't understand Emily.'' I said. I walk away fast going to my car and Emily follows me.

''Wait Paige, come to my house and you can't drive without your glasses.'' Emily said. I let Emily drive my car to her house once we are here, we go to her room.

''I like your room Emily.'' I said looking around. And Emily is looking in her closet.

''Thanks, I got this old pair glasses you can use until you a new pair. Emily said giving me her glasses.

''Where did you get these? I like it.'' I asked.

''I used to wear glasses, but I saved them just in case. Can you see with them?'' Emily said and I put it on.

''Yeah, I can see better now.'' I said in a low voice. We both are sitting on the bed.

''Paige, do you want to talk about it?'' Emily asked holding my hand.

''What for it won't do any good. There is not point talking about it, I'm useless…'' Emily didn't let me finish.

''Paige, don't say that you are not useless. Paige, you mean a lot to your family and I care about you.'' Emily said.

''I-I-I-I hate your stupid boyfriend he is an asshole, always picking on me. He makes me life a living hell. Calling dyke and saying I'm useless and I want him to just die. I never had so much anger towards someone like him.'' I said crying.

''I understand that you are angry but I like to be with Ben. He makes me feel happy.'' Emily said. I stand up from the bed and I look at her.

''Are you really happy or is it a lie and you act happy. You shouldn't be with someone who you don't having feelings for.'' I said and Emily stands up.

''Maybe he bullies you because being gay is unnatural. Paige, I-I-I'm.." Emily said but I didn't let her finish. Her words hurt felt like daggers into my skin.

''Wow, out of all people I thought you was different. And I won't tutor you no more. But you are just like Ben a closed mind asshole.'' I said and then Emily smacks me. We stare at each other for a few seconds without saying a word. I just leave her house and I get to my car and I drive home.

I go to my room and I slam the door closed, I lay on my bed crying. I would have never thought she will say that to me. I thought she was different like she doesn't judge people. But I was wrong, now I know my answer now I will try to get over her.

''Honey, what is wrong?'' I look and it's my mom.

''I'm fine mom, don't worry.'' I said but she knows I'm lying.

''I know you are lying; your eyes are really red. Now tell me who hurt my baby.'' My mom said and sits on my bed.

''The girl I thought who was different said being gay is unnatural. But I did say mean stuff to her also. Mom, it hurt what she said I just had stupid crush on straight girl.'' I said sad in a low voice.

''Paigey, I know it hurts but don't listen to her. If she can't accept for who you are then she doesn't belong in your life. And what happened to your glasses?'' My mom said and giving me a hug.

''I really liked her and it sucks now. It broke so I got these.'' I said.

''Paigey, There girls will who break your heart. And also you might have to break some hearts too. It will hurt for little bit and later on it won't hurt no more.'' My mom said.

''You right mom, But it sucks I will have to see her in school.'' I said.

''Try not to focus on her so much, just focus on yourself okay sweetie. Om du har kemi behöver du bara en annan sak. Timing men timing är skit jobbingt.'' My mom said.

''I don't get it mom, what that means.'' I said.

''Just think about it.'' My mom said and she leaves my room. I take my medicine then I go lay on my bed. I turn on the tv and I start to watch cartoons to cheer me up. It's my senior year and I just want high school to end fast so I can move one with my life.

_Next day- _

I'm happy it's the weekend and I like sleeping in late. I took a shower now I'm just on my bed thinking what to do. Then Spencer comes over telling me what Emily told her what happened between us.

''Paige, are you okay?'' Spencer asked.

''It still hurt but I will get over it.'' I said.

''But Emily does feel bad of what she said. Paige, you have to stand up to Ben..'' Spencer said and I didn't let her finish.

''I can't stand up to Ben; I know I should do it but I can't. I feel useless like I can't do anything.'' I said.

''Paige, don't talk like I will help you put confidence in yourself.'' Spencer said.

''And how are you going to do that?'' I asked.

''Working out helps you get confidence, so we will work out together. What you think? We can try.'' Spencer said smiling at me.

''Okay, we can try to work out together. Are you thirsty? I'm going to get orange juice.'' I said.

''Yeah, sure I will drink orange juice.'' Spencer said. I go to the kitchen and I open the fridge. I get the orange juice and then I get two cup I pour the juice. Then I go upstairs and I see Spencer reading a notebook.

''Spencer, I got your juice. What are you reading?'' I said.

''I found this notebook under your bed. And thanks for the juice, these are good lyrics.'' Spencer said. She gave back my notebook.

''Oh I remember now, I wrote a few songs in here. Then I just forgot about it.'' I said.

''Do you want to write songs together sometime.'' Spencer said

''Yeah, I will like that it will be fun.'' I said.

''Yeah, it will be fun.'' Spencer said and we both smile.

''So it will be official of us writing songs and singing together.'' I said.

''Yeah, I mean if you want to. We can it could improve our thinking.'' Spencer said.

_Next day-_

Spencer and I will go jogging today. It's nice of her to help me get confidence in myself. Spencer finally comes over to pick me up, and we jog around town. We go jog in the park and I'm starting to breathe hard.

''Spencer, *breathing hard* I need a break.'' I said out of breath.

''Paige, breathe in and out slowly.'' Spencer said. Spencer helps me sit down on a log.

''It's not *breathing hard* working.'' I said and Spencer puts her hand on my chest. My heart is beating really fast.

''Paige, drink the water it might make you feel better.'' Spencer said and hands me her water bottle. I drink the water fast and I was really thirsty.

''I feel my legs shaking.'' I said breathing a little bit hard.

''Paige, did you take your medicine before we jog.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I did, I get tired easily. And I didn't want you to think I was lazy to jog.'' I said.

''What no Paige, I would have never think you are lazy. Why you didn't tell me I understand you are sick. But you have to take it easy with your body, next time tell me okay we are friends. I will sit with you until you feel better okay.'' Spencer said and sits next to me.

''Thanks Spencer, you are great friend. Can I ask you something?'' I said.

''Yeah, sure you can ask me anything.'' Spencer said.

''What anyone should do if someone is in love with a person. But if that person not sure if that person loves them back.'' I said.

''Oh wow, that's a tough one. Can I ask why you love that person.'' Spencer said.

''I didn't say it was me. Why do you think it's me?'' I said.

''It's kind of obvious, usually people who ask that question it's for their own reason. So tell me, why do you love her?'' Spencer said.

''She is beautiful and she is nice to people. Has a great personality and I like her smile. Well she the only person I felt like this before.'' I said.

''That is sweet, did you tell her how you feel.'' Spencer said.

''No, I can't tell her that she is straight.'' I said.

''Okay, I get it but I'm not really sure what to say. But try to move on like find someone else. Find another girl who pays attention to you, maybe you can meet her at store or at a park. Or you can like someone else from school. And I'm not sure if there are other gay girls in the school. What I'm trying to say is Paige, anyone will be lucky to say you are her girlfriend. And you have to be true to yourself if you know nothing will happen between you and her move on. I know it's hard because your feelings won't change overnight but you have to move on.'' Spencer said.

''Wow, that is great advice thanks. I will try to move on but who will ever like me. I wear glasses and I'm a loser at school…'' Spencer didn't let me finish.

''Paige, you are a beautiful girl and I mean it. You are not a loser and you have to stop bringing yourself down. Paige, you are great person you really. How about we go to my house and I will make you a fruit smoothie.'' Spencer said. We leave the park and I go to her place. Spencer starts making fruit smoothie putting strawberry, banana, and kiwi also blueberries.

''Spencer, this is so good.'' I said drinking.

''Thank you, I just got an idea. Why you and me go to the hot tub.'' Spencer said.

''But I didn't bring my bikini.'' I said.

''That is true; well I know your breasts are bigger than mine. You can use my bikini it might fit. What you think?'' Spencer said.

''Well, I can try it on to see if it fits.'' I said. I follow Spencer to her room and then she opens a drawer and pulls out one of the bikini top.

''You can start undressing it's not like I seen a naked girl before.'' Spencer said.

''Oh really, where did you see this naked girl?'' I said. And I start to undress now I'm only wearing my wonder woman panties on.

''I saw her in a porn video online. What's your cup size?" Spencer said.

''My cup size is 30 C and what about your size.'' I said.

''Wow, nice size and my size is 30A. But your breasts are nice wish I was a cup size C.'' Spencer said.

''Don't feel bad, your breasts are nice I like them. And it feels awkward talking about each other breast.'' I said. She is staring at the bikini top that she is holding. When we both are done getting ready we go to the hot tub. And it feels so good once inside.

''Paige, can I ask you a personal question.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, sure go head.'' I said.

''How did you know you were gay at first. Cause I like this girl and I'm confused.'' Spencer said.

''Well, I always liked girls but never said to myself I'm gay. When I first kissed a girl I was thirteen years old and she eighteen years old. And I liked the kiss and she was sweet and we kissed a lot. From there on liked how a girl's lips feels, but I kissed guys before but it wasn't the same. Have you kissed a girl before?'' I said.

''No, I kissed guys before. But I really like this girl and we are good friends, but I'm scare she won't like me back.'' Spencer said.

''I know the feeling, well does she likes girls. Or maybe you can flirt with her to see how she reacts.'' I said.

''I will try to flirt with her to see what happens.'' Spencer said. We hear the door knock so she goes and open it.

**Emily's POV- **

That day what happen between with me and Paige didn't end well. I felt really bad of what I said. And now she hates me when Paige left after I smacked her, I called my friends. They came over and I told them what happened and I was crying. Now Paige hates me and I never knew she felt like about Ben. And I lied to Paige, I'm not happy with Ben. But I have to date him everyone wants me to be prefect but I'm not so I have to make other people happy. Now Aria, Hanna and I we are at Spencer's house just to hang out.

''Hey Spencer, took you long enough to get the door.'' Hanna said as a joke.

''We came over to see if you want to hang out.'' Aria said.

''I was in the hot tub with…'' Spencer didn't finish then Paige comes into the kitchen.

''Spencer, can I get more fruit smoothies. Oh hey everyone.'' Paige said nervously. Paige is wearing a bikini and I'm staring at her wet body and I can't stop looking. Her breasts look great but I can't think like that I'm straight.

''Why are two of you wet?'' Hanna asked then she looks at me for some reason.

''We were in the hot tub.'' Paige said.

"Ooooh the two of you were in the HOT tub. Your bikini top looks like it's about to burst.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna! Paige is not lying.'' Spencer said.

''And why is Paige's bikini tight on her.'' Aria said. I'm trying to say something but I can't. Paige is so hot right now I wonder how her lips will taste like.

''I didn't bring my bikini so Spencer lend me her bikini.'' Paige said. I want to kiss her stomach so badly and her thighs. I see Hanna is looking at me not sure why.

''So Paige, what kind of workout you do to keep your stomach like that.'' Hanna said and touches Paige's stomach. And I get jealous Hanna shouldn't be touching I should. Fuck I'm straight and I have boyfriend I can't think like this.

''Spencer, I'm going to change now.'' Paige said and leaves.

''Were you checking her out?'' Hanna whispers to me.

''What!? No I wasn't checking her out I have a boyfriend.'' I whisper to Hanna.

''I'm going to the bathroom.'' I said and I go upstairs. When I come out of the bathroom I see Paige in Spencer's room. Paige didn't close the door fully and Paige's back is facing the door. I see Paige taking off the bikini top.

''Em, what are you doing?'' I jump and it's Hanna.

''Nothing why, what are you doing?'' I said.

''I came to get you Aria and Spencer want to go to the coffee shop.'' Hanna said.

''Let's go to the coffee shop.'' I said. Hanna and I go down stairs and a bit later Paige comes down. Paige says bye to us but doesn't look at me and I don't blame her.

_Next day-_

I'm having breakfast with my parents and I'm here thinking what to say to Paige.

"Mom, dad if someone let's say a girl in my class is a lesbian. Does she deserve to be bullied just because she is different?" I said. And my parents look at me odd.

''Emily, is there something you want to tell us.'' My mom said. And my dad chokes on his coffee.

''I was talking about Paige not me.'' I said.

"Well Paige, seems like a really good girl. I don't see anything wrong about her or a reason for anyone to pick on her." My dad said.

''Your dad is right Paige is a good girl. But no one should being bullied at all. But being gay is not normal. '' My mom said. I didn't say anything else after they said; I didn't know what to say.

_Later at night- _

Its rain hard and I'm here at Paige's house. I have to tell I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it. I couldn't wait another day without telling her and I'm knocking on the door.

''Emily, what are you doing here?'' Paige said after opening the door.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I shouldn't have said it. Paige, being gay is not unnatural. It was so stupid to say and I'm so sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for that I smacked you. I really do care about you Paige, But I will understand if you don't ever want to speak to me. Paige, you deserve so much better and I'm sorry.'' I said crying and I leave but I hear Paige and I turn around.

''Emily, wait stay for the night it will rain even more. Please stay and I will make you something hot to drink.'' Paige said.

''Paige, you shouldn't be nice to me after what I said.''

''Just come inside and we can talk more if you want.'' Paige said. I go inside and I'm shivering. Paige pulls me into a hug and I hug her tight and I cry a bit more. My face buries on her shoulder and her arms on my back.

''Shhhh, it's okay let's get you out of these wet clothes.'' Paige said. I follow Paige to her room. And Paige grabs pajamas and gives it to me.

''Hope you are okay with this, if I can give you something else to wear.'' Paige said.

''This is fine I don't mind wearing it. Thank you Paige, for letting me stay.'' I said. Paige leaves the room and tells me when I get done go down stairs. Paige gave me a shirt of teenage mutant ninja turtles party in my mouth Michelangelo shirt. Batman all-over symbol pajamas pants. I go down stairs and I see Paige making hot chocolate.

''Paige, I didn't know where to put the wet clothes.'' I said holding my clothes. And Paige goes puts in the dryer.

''I made hot chocolate with marshmallows, and we have left over cinnamon rolls.'' Paige said. And we sit down on at the table.

''You changed your clothes? And the cinnamon rolls taste good oh I love hot chocolate with marshmallows.'' I said with a small smile.

''Yeah I had to, got wet when we hugged. I'm glad you like the cinnamon rolls.'' Paige said. Paige is wearing Deadpool pancake chef shirt and adventure time Jake face boxer.

''Who are your favorite super heroes?'' I asked drinking my hot chocolate.

''My favorite super heroes are Shazam, Captain America, Batman and Daredevil. What about you? And I'm surprised you asked me this question.'' Paige said we both smile.

''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spiderman, Superman they are my favorite heroes. You shouldn't be surprised that I like super heroes. Only because I don't talk about it doesn't mean I don't know about it.'' I said.

''You are right sorry for assuming, do you want to watch a movie?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I will like that.'' I said. We go the living room and we will watch Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. I never seen the movie but Paige said I might like it and I told her lets watch it.

_Next day- _

I wake up and I see the tv is on, we fell asleep during the movie. I fell asleep on top of Paige and she is still sleeping. I don't even know how I end up on top of her. It feels right being with Paige and I liked when Paige hugged me. She is so sweet to let me stay here for the night. Our legs are tangled together and Paige has her right arm around my waist. And I feel her fingers on my skin.

''Hey, how did you sleep? We have must have fallen asleep fast.'' Paige said in her morning voice.

''I slept well, I don't even know how we end up like this.'' I said. I see Paige rubbing her eyes and yawning.

''Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable sleeping like this.'' Paige said. I take my hand and put it behind her neck. And we are staring at each other I move a bit closer to her.

''Paige, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Don't worry about it felt great sleeping like this.'' I said. I want to kiss Paige right now but I can't. I'm with Ben.

''Okay, just want to be sure.'' Paige said with a small smile. We both get up from the sofa. Paige gets my clothes from the dryer and we go upstairs.

''Paige, are we friends?'' I asked.

''Emily, I'm sorry for calling you a closed mind asshole. And it was uncalled of me to tell how you feel about Ben. But I won't apologize about what I said about Ben.'' Paige said.

''I'm not telling you to apologize about what you said about Ben. I don't want to talk about him.'' I said.

''Okay, Emily you can keep the shirt since you like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.'' Paige said.

''Paige, you don't have to give it to me only because I like them.'' I said.

''Emily, don't worry about the shirt you should keep it. The shirt looks great on you.'' Paige said and I blush.

After I get done getting changed and I tell Paige I have to go home. So I give Paige a hug and I'm happy she gave me her shirt. When I get home I tell my parents I stayed over at Hanna's house. I didn't want say it was at Paige's house they would have asked me questions. And I didn't want to tell them what happened between us. I go to my room and I on my laptop online I search _how do I know if I'm gay_. And I read this of what other people wrote online. There are stupid comments of other people wrote. These are two different comments of what I'm reading.

_You might be. Are you attracted to girls or is it just guys? Relax take as much time as you need to figure it out for yourself. If you are then that's ok. Just remember no matter that has a problem with you all that matters is you love yourself. _

_Only you know. Look inside yourself. Are you attracted to girls? Are you attracted to guys? Can you see yourself in a relationship with a guy or a girl, it's okay to be confused and it's okay to take time to figure it out. Plenty of people are uncertain and don't know if they are gay or bisexual until they are older. Don't panic and, you will figure out one day, just don't get too worried about it. _

So many stuff is going in my mind right now.

_**A/N: When Paige's mom said in Swedish. **_

_**if you have chemistry you only need one other thing. timing. but timing's a bitch. **_


	5. Starry Eyed Surprise

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Just to be clear endgame is Paily. With this story Paige will start having feelings for Spencer and Emily. But Paige will not be a cheater or dating them at the same time, Paige will only be confused of who she likes. The story will not be like movie a walk to remember, Paige will get better later in the story. I like to try and write different ideas for the story. _

_Thank you for the ideas- y2j, Guest, Dinosaurfan. Any suggestions for the story let me know and I will write in the story. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is mostly about how Emily feels about Paige. The next chapter also will be a kiss and other stuff._

**Emily's POV-  
**

Gym class just finished all the girls are going to the showers. Then I see Paige garbing her clothes and going to the bathroom stall. I feel bad for Paige and she is beautiful. But I go the stall where Paige is inside and I'm going to cheer her up.

''Paige, please come out.'' I said.

''I'm fine Emily, there are other stalls you can use.'' Paige said.

''I don't need to use the toilet. Just come out please I want to take you somewhere.'' I said.

''Where are you going to take me?'' Paige said.

''Come out and I will tell you.'' I said. Few seconds later Paige opens the door and we walk to our lockers.

''Are you going to tell me now.'' Paige said.

''Well it's going to be surprise, and it will be in the city. And I really want to take you.'' I said.

''Okay, fine you can take me. When are we going?'' Paige said and I smile at her.

''We can go right now.'' I said. We get changed and we leave the school building. We go to my car and I drive to the city, and we are going to bakery class. I saw it online and I thought it will be fun to go. I think Paige will have fun and will like it. We are here in the city and place is called Tasha's bakery school.

''You took me to a bakery school?'' Paige said looking at me.

''Today will be a free lesson bakery, so I thought it will be fun. You don't like it if not I can take you home. Sorry if the idea is lame.'' I said Paige puts her hand on top of my right now.

''I like and I think it's a good idea. I have big sweet tooth and I like to all kinds of sweets.'' Paige said smiling.

''I like sweets too, and we should go inside.'' I said. We get out of the car and we go inside the building. We get to the third floor and we go inside the classroom. The classroom is nice and so far there are a few people. Here and we find a table and waiting for the teacher.

''Hi everyone, I'm your class instructor my name is Tasha. Okay, couples go get your aprons right there.'' Tasha said. And Paige looks at me her eyes are wide open.

''Why, we are in a couples bakery class?'' Paige asked.

''Paige, I didn't know it for couples. Oh god I didn't read the whole page when I saw it.'' I said. I take out my phone go to the website I read it again and it says for couples in the bottom.

''Well every couple in here are gay.'' Paige said. I look around and Paige is right all the couples are gay.

''Should we stay or leave.'' I said.

''I think we should stay I think we will have fun. But if you want to leave we can go now.'' Paige said.

''You are right we should stay, we could have fun. So honey can you please can go get the aprons.'' I said giggling and Paige looks at me smiling.

''Oh, I'm honey now wow you are funny Emily.'' Paige said smiling and she goes get the aprons. Then we comes back we put it on and Paige helps to tie it.

''Okay, class on every table there are everything you will need. Now we will start the mixing. Today we are going to learn how to do rose cakes.'' Tasha said.

We start mixing everything in the bowl, then we put it in the pan and inside the oven. Then we wait for the cake and Tasha shows how to make the frosting. Once we are done making the frosting I take out the cake from the oven.

''Now, we are going cover the whole cake with the frosting we just made.'' Tasha said.

''Are you having fun honey?'' Paige asked giggling and I smile at her.

''Why of course sweetie I'm having fun. Paige, try the frosting'' I said. I grab a small spoon with frosting. I feed Paige the frosting and she tires it and licking her lips.

''We did a good job, because it really good. You should try it and give me the spoon.'' Paige said she grabs the spoon and get more frosting. Then she puts the spoon next to my lips and I open my mouth.

''You are right, this taste good.'' I said and I lick my lips. Paige and I take turns covering the cake with frosting.

''Once the top of the pastry bag has been cut off, push the coupler through so a few of the screw threads are visible and the fit is tight. Once the top of the pastry bag has been cut off, push the coupler through so a few of the screw threads are visible and the fit is tight. Make sure all the plastic pastry bag edges are under the coupler ring so there are no leaks. Kink the pastry bag by twisting it behind the coupler and stuffing it into the tube so the filling won't pour out when filing it. Now that one hand is free, you can hold the jar or glass with one hand and, using a spatula, fill the pastry bag only 2/3 full, otherwise it will sploosh out the end and you'll have a mess.'' Tasha said. We did everything she said, Paige and I we are having fun. We keeping eating the frosting the frosting color is white.

''Emily, thanks for bringing me here. I'm having fun with you.'' Paige said and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. And I blush her lips feel soft on my cheek, I really want to feel her lips on mine.

''Paige, I'm happy you having fun. The reason I brought here was because I saw go to the bathroom stall while the others girls went to the shower. Paige, you are a beautiful girl with a great body. Don't put yourself down because no has a prefect body. I like you the way you are and I like you for who you are.'' I said holding Paige's hand.

''That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Emily, you a beautiful girl also with great smile. Ben is a lucky guy to date you.'' Paige said. I want to be with you Paige. I'm starting to have feelings for you, but I can't be with you out in public. I like guys.

''Squeeze the filled pastry bag to get out any air bubbles. Then twist the end and cradle the pastry bag against your palm between the thumb and rest of the fingers, wrapping the fingers around it and squeezing with the fingers to control the flow of icing.'' Tasha said.

''Paige, you got something on your glasses.'' I said. And Paige takes off her glasses and cleans with her shirt. Tries it again cleaning the glasses, but then I clean her glasses. Paige, puts back on her glasses and we smile at each other.

''Use the cutter or even a cup would work to gently indent the frosting. To outline where each rose will go. Continue around the whole cake, trying to leave as little space as possible between each rose.'' Tasha said. And we follow what she said.

''Thanks, for cleaning my glasses. Are we going to do this again?'' Paige said.

'' Now, you're ready to make your roses. Starting in the center of each circle outline. Begin piping a circular swirl outward until you reach the outer border of the circle. Then, move right on to the next circle.'' Tasha said.

''Paige, what am I doing wrong? Is not coming out right.'' I said.

''Emily, don't do it fast do it slow. Here let me help you okay.'' Paige said and I nod my head. Paige puts goes behind me putting her head on my left shoulder. She puts her hand on top of mine and her hands are so soft. It's getting harder now for me not to like her. Her touch gives me butterflies in my stomach and it's the first time I feel this. With Paige, I don't have to try and impress so much and I can be myself around her. Even if I don't know who am I yet and anyone will be lucky to be her girlfriend.

''Okay, now I know what to do thanks.'' I said. And Paige moves away from me. We get done making the roses and then Tasha said now we can try our cakes. Paige cuts the cake and we share a piece and at the same time we try it.

''You girls made great cake and you two make beautiful couple.'' This muscular build it guy said and a guy standing next to him.

''Thanks, it's our first time in a couples bakery class.'' Paige said. What he said of us being a beautiful. I couldn't help to smile.

''My name is Kyle and this my boyfriend Sal of fours year.'' Kyle said. He is bald and has brown eyes. And Sal has short hair up to his neck and he is muscular.

''Nice to meet you two. This Paige, my girlfriend of two years.'' I said and I didn't even think about it. It felt weird of saying it but in a good way, I guess. We talked of getting to know each other. Sal and Kyle are great guys making us laugh Sal is a personal gym trainer. And Kyle is a bank manager and just looking at them I would have not known they are gay. They are not ashamed of being gay, Paige and I try their and it taste so good.

''Sal and Kyle, this cake taste so good.'' Paige said eating a second piece.

''Thank you, we like to try something different as a couple.'' Sal said.

''How did you two meet?'' I asked.

''We met at a party a friend of ours introduce us. And Sal asked me out I said yes ever since we been together. But we do argue every now and then, how you two meet?'' Kyle said.

''We met in high school and now we go to college together.'' I said and I see Paige's face expression. And she didn't like my answer and looks away.

''Aww that is so cute you two are still together. We should keep in contact.'' Kyle said.

''Yeah we should keep in contact.'' Paige said fast. We all trade numbers with each other. The class and we all leave, Paige and I head to the car.

''Emily, did you lie that we are in college?'' Paige asked.

''Are you mad because I said that.'' I said.

''We lied of being together and you said two years. And then you said we are in college which we are not in. Just forget it I'm just over reacting.'' Paige said. I'm just confused now but I won't force her to talk about it.

''Sorry, I lied about us.'' I said.

''Its okay, like I said I just over reacted. But I did have fun and we made a great cake.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, we made a great cake this was a great day.'' I said.

_Next day-_

I'm with Ben in his room and he is just playing video games and I'm bored out my mind. We don't do nothing together a couple it's only of what he wants to do. Last night I text Paige to see if she can tutor me again and she said yes I'm happy.

''Ben, can we do something, I don't want see you play video games.'' I said.

''I told you if you want to play but you said no.'' Ben said. I do like to play video games but there are times I don't want to play.

''Whatever Ben, we hardly don't do not as a couple anymore.'' I said.

''Why do you always complain about everything. It's getting annoying when you complain.'' Ben said.

''I'm going home if I stay a bit longer we will start to argue.'' I said. I leave Ben's house and I go see if Hanna and Aria want to hang out. I go Hanna's house and Aria is already here.

''Why are you with Ben? He is a jackass.'' Hanna said.

''I don't want to talk about Ben right now.'' I said.

''Where is Spencer?'' Aria asked. Hanna text Spencer.

''I just got a text from Spencer, she said she is at the movies with Paige. They are going to watch Maleficent.'' Hanna said.

''They became good friends fast. I think Paige is a great person.'' Aria said.

''Em, do you like Paige since she is tutoring you.'' Hanna said.

''I like Paige, she is a great friend. What you do think Spencer and Paige have in common?'' I said.

''Well both of them are smart.'' Aria said.

''Maybe they like talking about math, English and talk more about school.'' Hanna said Aria and I laugh. I think I should start hanging out with Paige besides just tutoring me.

_Later on in the afternoon-_

I leave and I go to the lake, I'm here just looking at the water. Its peaceful here I take off my socks and sneakers. I walk bare foot close to water letting it hit my feet I love the water. I felt a little bit jealous when Hanna read that text out loud of Spencer and Paige at the movies. They are friends but my feelings I try to make it go away. I'm trying to think when I started having feelings for Paige, and my parents won't like it. Then I see a bernese mountain dog running into the water and I hear Paige voice.

''Hey Emily, it's a surprise seeing you here.'' Paige said standing next to me.

''It's I'm surprise you are here. Is that your dog?" I said. The dog gets out of the water and Paige grabs a stick and throws it. The dog goes after the stick.

''No, it's not my dog it's my neighbor's dog. She paid me twenty dollars to walk her dog because she has a broken leg.'' Paige said.

''That is nice of you Paige, what's the dog's name?'' I said. Paige keeps throwing the stick every time the dog brings it.

''His name is Camilo, what are you doing out here?'' Paige said.

''Just wanted to be here, it clams me down being here. Do you like animals?'' I said.

''Yeah, I do like animals if didn't I wouldn't walk Camilo.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I dumb question I asked.'' I said looking down at my hands.

''It's not a dumb question, if it makes you happy once I asked a really dumb question. And my brothers made fun of me.'' Paige said and I look at her and we smile.

''Can you tell me the story it will make me really happy.'' I said we both laugh. We move away from the water and we sit down on the ground. Paige takes out a treat for the dog.

''Do you want to feed him?'' Paige asked me.

''Sure, I will feed him. Tell me the story please.'' I said. Paige takes out a box of milk-bone medium dog biscuits. She lets take out two Camilo comes close to me and I feed to him. And I pet him and then he goes and lie down.

''I went to a family camping trip, so the adults were talking. So my brothers and my cousins we all went to go play paint ball. It was teams' vs. teams, I was in my brother's team. So it was getting dark and I hardly couldn't see I was with Leo and we were looking for the others. We heard something so we started running and then I fell. And I end up saying can someone turn on the lights? Then Leo says to me you idiot we are in the woods. Then he told everyone and they laughed at me.'' Paige said and I start to laugh.

''That must have sucked for you, but it made me laugh.'' I said laughing.

''That's the story made you laugh but tell anyone okay.'' Paige said.

''I won't tell anyone your story is safe with me.'' I said. I'm staring at Paige's lips I look away she won't notice. Camilo get s and starts shaking his body Paige and I get wet.

''Camilo, stop!'' Paige said we both trying cover our faces.

''Great, my shirt is ruined.'' I said.

''Mines too, but at least I have a tank-up under. Emily let me walk you home.'' Paige said and her shirt has mud on it. She takes it off the tank-up Paige is wearing makes her breasts look bigger then mines. I'm staring at her breasts.

''Paige, you are the breasts I-I-I-I meant to say best.'' I said nervously.

''Oh okay, we should get going then.'' Paige said. She puts the leash on Camilo and we leave the lake.

''Paige, when can you tutor me again?'' I said.

''If you want you can come over at my place.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I will like that. I will be at your place at two.'' I said. While walking to my house Paige is making me laugh. We are finally here at my house and I'm looking at her lips. I wonder how her lips feel like bet her lips will feel great on my neck.

''Emily, are you listening?'' Paige asked.

''Ummm, what you said?'' I asked shyly.

''I said I will see you tomorrow at my place. I have to take Camilo home.'' Paige said.

''Oh okay, I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for walking me home.'' I said.

Paige leaves and I'm staring at her ass again. I go inside my house and I go take a shower. My feelings for Paige are growing and why it has to be confusing.

_Next day- _

I'm here in Paige's room and we are sitting on her bed. Paige keeps yawning when she tutors me I get it.

''Okay, Emily now I want you to answer this questions. To see what you understand so far.'' Paige said. She turns the page for the questions for me to answer.

''How many should I answer?'' I asked. Then Paige gives me the text book.

''Just answer six questions okay.'' Paige said. I start reading the questions then I look at Paige. And she fell asleep she looks cute sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up she must have not gotten any sleep last night. I write note saying I had to leave. I put my stuff away and I kiss Paige's forehead then I go home.

**Paige's POV-**

Spencer and I we are in a 7-eleven get slushies. I get half of each flavor all in a one cup. Spencer only gets blueberry and strawberry flavor and we buy twizzlers also. I pay for it and we go to her place and today we will try to write a song.

''Fuck! Brain freeze.'' Spencer said.

''Shit, it hurts.'' I said. We did it fast by drinking it and now it hurts.

''Should we start writing the song.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, we can try now.'' I said. We start writing lyrics but so we got nothing. The more we hang out we know about each other even more. Like she drinks only black coffee and told her I like French vanilla. We keep trying to write more lyrics but again nothing.

''I got it, listen to this and tell me what you think._ And if you wanted to remember, just ask; don't tell. Even if it hurts like hell Even if you can't reach out and touch the bottom. And this will all blow over Just like a current that pulls you under. Another close encounter. Another secret with extra baggage._'' Spencer sang.

''I like it, how about this_. I can't stop tasting that poison from your mouth. And I know all about how your lies spread all over town.'' _I sang_._

''_And early in December the first snowflake fell and every single kiss you felt. Not getting out of bed for hours._ _All the little lies you feed to keep me on my feet.'' _Spencer sang.

''_I can't stop tasting that pure poison and I know all about pure poison._'' I sang.

''I think its prefect, we just our first song.'' Spencer said happy.

''I know it felt good, us two writing a song.'' I said. We eat more tiwzzlers.

''What should name the song?'' Spencer asked.

''I have no idea, do you come up with a title?'' I said.

''No, I don't know. But guess what my grandmother send me this camera as a gift. Its power shot SX510 HS, we should take some pictures.'' Spencer said and showing me the camera.

''It's a great camera, but I don't like taking pictures.'' I said.

''Paige, we should take pictures and you are beautiful girl.'' Spencer said. She comes next to me puts her left around me. She takes a picture and I smile and then we look at the picture.

''Happy that we took a picture.'' I said.

''We will take more pictures and you will like it.'' Spencer said.

''Give me the camera I will be your photographer.'' I said with a smirk.

''Okay, Ms. Photographer I will be your model.'' Spencer said with a cute smile. Spencer starts do different poses and I start taking pictures of her.

''You are doing great Spencer.'' I said taking on more picture.

''Thank, we should take one more picture.'' Spencer said. She takes the camera and again puts her arm around me. Spencer kiss my cheek and takes the picture and then we look at it.

''The picture came out good.'' I said blushing hoping she won't notice.

_Next day-_

I'm in the store with Spencer and she bought fruits. When we leave the store I felt Spencer's hands on my shoulders and then jumps on my back.

''Spencer, what the hell are you doing.'' I said. Now I'm holding her legs. I'm wearing a tank-up. Spencer is wearing shorts and tank-up and I feel her skin on mine. Then her lips almost next my ears and sends shivers to my body. I think I might have feelings for Spencer.

''Please, Paige give me a piggy back ride today is so hot.'' Spencer said. Then gives me a kiss on my cheek.

''You are lucky you are cute.'' I said. I gave her a piggy back ride until we reached to her house. Then we to the back yard and we start to play soccer. we play for little while but it's to hot to keep on playing.

''Let's go to my room and cool down. If you want you can be in your panties and bra.'' Spencer said. Once in the room Spencer removes her shorts and shirt. And I do the same take off my shirt and shorts. I see Spencer's breasts and I try not to look.

''Spencer, are you sure about this.'' I said.

"Sometimes it feels good to let them out off the bra you should try it. It's only us two in the house.'' Spencer said. Then I take off my bra.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm not wearing a bra since I'm a A cup." Spencer said.

"Do they feel different from what bigger boobs feels like?" I asked.

''Feel for yourself but if you touch mine I get to touch yours afterwards." Spencer said.

''You are kidding right?'' I asked nervously.

''No, I'm not kidding you can touch my breasts.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, fine since you want to touch my breasts so badly.'' I said and we both laugh.

''Really, funny Paige. But you are the one looking at my breasts in the first place. So what are you going to do?'' Spencer said. We get close to each other.

''If we touch each other breasts, will it be awkward between us?'' I said.

''I promise it won't be awkward between us and I won't tell anyone about this.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, and I will won't tell anyone either.'' I said. I take deep breath and I gently touch breasts.

''Do you like them?'' Spencer asked.

''They feel good you nice breasts.'' I said. I stop touching them. Spencer starts touching my breasts my heart is beating fast. And I'm starting to feel hot I'm blushing too.

''Your breasts also feels good.'' Spencer said smiling and she stops.

**_A/N: Lyrics by the band, Bleach Blonde-'The old number 7' _**


	6. In Fear And Faith

**Emily's POV-**

I'm in Paige's room and she is tutoring me in history we will have a test on the holocaust. Paige is really cute when she gets excited when she tells me random stuff. When I'm with her I don't get bored the little things she does makes her cute. Like the way she push her glasses up and she stutters when she is nervous.

''Emily, are you listening?'' Paige asked and I lose my thoughts.

''Yeah, I was listening.'' I said fast.

''Really, so tell me what does the word holocaust means.'' Paige said.

''We already know it's about where the Jewish people went.'' I said.

''But it has another meaning to it. You wasn't listening just tell me.'' Paige said.

''Okay, fine I wasn't listening. Can you please tell me?'' I said smiling.

''Okay, I will because of your cute smile. The holocaust is a word of Greek origin meaning sacrifice by fire. What year did the holocaust started and end?'' Paige said. She really thinks I have a cute smile.

''Ummm, it started in 1933 until 1945?'' I said hoping I'm right.

''You are correct, okay what other race did the Nazis targeted?'' Paige said.

''I only know its Jewish people they went after.'' I said.

''They attacked and killed people from different race. Also they killed anyone who helped Jewish escape from the Nazis. They killed people who were. Homosexuals, gypsies, black people, people who associate themselves with Jews, disabled people, communist. And also they killed many other minorities they did horrible stuff to those peoples. Hitler was not really German he was born in Austria but his family moved to Germany.'' Paige said.

''Wow, I didn't know that. But how did he do it? Why they would listen to him?'' I said.

''He promised to cure economic hardship and to reestablish Germany to the position of a world power. He was very good at convincing the German people. Paul von Hindenburg put Adolf Hitler as chancellor of Germany in 1933 because he thought, he could control Hitler and the Nazi Party.'' Paige said.

''Who was Paul Von Hindenburg?'' I asked.

''Paul von Hindenburg was born in 1847 and died in 1934. He was Weimar Germany's second president, after Ebert, and he led the nation through the catastrophe of the Wall Street Crash.'' Paige said.

''Tell me something else.'' I said.

''Hitler always dreamed of becoming an artist. And Hitler married his long-time girlfriend Eva Braun on April 29, 1945. They committed suicide the following day, to avoid capture and to live up to the Nazi ideology of death before surrender.'' Paige said.

''That is something I didn't know. Do you like to read a lot?'' I said.

''Yeah, I like to read almost about anything.'' Paige said.

It's still raining hard and I get a phone call from my dad. She is telling driving home will be dangerous. Because of thunder storm and I tell my dad I'm with Paige and he asked if it's okay if I can stay for the night. Paige, asked and she said will ask her mom. Paige's mom comes to the room and Paige ask her in Swedish.

''Kan Emily sova över i kväll?'' Paige asked her mom.

''Of course Emily can stay, is your father okay with that?'' Paige's mom asked.

''He said only if it's okay with you. But she wants to talk to you.'' I said.

She talks on the phone with my dad. After that Paige's mom side I'm going to stay over and I can call her Stevie. Then they start talking Swedish again.

''Är hon Lesbisk?'' Stevie said.

''Mamma Nej! Hon är inte lesbisk... alla tjejer jag pratar med inte lesbiska.'' Paige said.

''Lugna ned dig Paigey, jag frågade bara. Ni två skulle bli ett sött par'' Stevie said. Then she leaves the room.

''What was that about.'' I said to Paige.

''After you get changed. We are going to have dinner.'' Paige said.

I don't know Swedish I can't tell if she is lying. Paige gives me an X-Men Magneto evolution shirt in red. And a Superman symbol blue pajama pants which is really soft. After I get changed in bathroom I go back to the room. And Paige is wearing a shirt of Star Wars Vader throat hugs and Transformers Prime pajama pants.

''Paige, what hero you think you can picture me as?'' I asked.

''Ummm, I think Wonder Woman is a good fit for you. And what about me?'' Paige said

''I can picture you as Nightwing.'' I said.

''Maybe, I should buy the pajama shirt of Nightwing.'' Paige said and we both smile.

We both go down stairs and Paige's mom is making mac and cheese. Paige set the table and I help her. Paige and I sit down and Stevie put the plates in front of us. Then Stevie sits down and we start to eat and she asks me questions. I don't answering the questions and she is a nice lady. She even asked what I want to do after high school I told I'm still thinking about it. Bit later when we get done eating and we sit down on the sofa. The she takes out a photo album and starts showing me pictures when she was a baby.

''This is Paige and she was covered in mud. She always liked to play in the mud with her brothers.'' Stevie said. In the picture is sitting down with a big smile with a missing tooth.

''Mom, please don't show her the baby pictures.'' Paige said.

''Sweetie don't worry I'm sure Emily wants to hear how you was as a baby.'' Stevie said.

''Yeah, Paige I want to hear it.'' I said.

''And this picture was Halloween and Paige is crying her brothers took her lollipops.'' Stevie said. Paige and her two brothers are sitting. In the picture Paige was wearing a witch costume and her brothers wearing ninja costumes. She kept on telling stories when Paige was a baby. And Paige wasn't happy about it but the stories are funny.

Paige and I went to the room and it's raining hard. Paige has a lot of books in room there are different types of books she has. The tv is on but nothing good is showing. But we are playing uno but we are getting bored. We both sitting on the bed.

''Paige, I'm sorry of Ben bullying you.'' I said and she looks at me.

''Emily, you apologizing for him bullying won't make me feel good. Why are you always apologizing for him?'' Paige said and I change the subject.

''How did know you liked girls?'' I asked.

''My first girl crush was Lena Katina from the group t.A.T.u. What do you seen in Ben?'' Paige said.

''I'm dating him because other people thinks he is good for me even my parents.'' I said.

''What do you want to do?'' Paige asked.

''Paige, do you listen to Beyoncé?'' I asked.

''No, I don't listen to her.'' Paige said and there is a few seconds of silence.

''Who do you listen to?'' I asked.

''I listen to Linkin Park, Gorillaz, KoRn, Disturbed, Rob Zombie, Daft Punk and other bands I like.'' Paige said.

''Wow, you sure like rock music I only know Linkin Park. But some people who listen to rock music mostly dress in black.'' I said and Paige smiles at me shaking her head.

''Only because I listen to rock music doesn't mean I have to dress in all black. There are no rules of dressing like a Goth I just dress the way I want. What other artists you listen to.'' Paige said.

''I listen to Nicki Minaj, Drake, I like all genres of music mostly R&B, hip-hop, and live jazz. What is your favorite movies?'' I said.

''I have so many but my favorite ones are. The Nightmare Before Christmas, Holiday Heart, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Hellraiser and I like horror movies. And what about you?'' Paige said.

''Mines are Rudy, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Vicki Christina Barcelona, Under the Tuscan Sun, Mean Girls. And I hate horror movies I don't like seeing blood when I see very gory scenes in horror movies.'' I said.

''But at least we like the same movie the nightmare before Christmas. I think we might like the same stuff but we have to find out.'' Paige said.

''You are right we just have to find out what is it. Teach me how to speak Swedish.'' I said.

''What do you want me to teach you.'' Paige said.

''Teach me like the basic please teach me.'' I said holding her left forearm.

''Okay, fine I will teach you.'' Paige said. She gets a piece of paper and writes _Jag är ett Pucko._ I tried to read out loud but Paige is laughing at me.

''Tell me what it means.'' I said.

''You are not even saying it right.'' Paige said laughing.

''Paige, you better not make fun of me.'' I said.

''You can try to figure it out.'' Paige said. I take out my phone and I use Google Translate. I type in what Paige wrote and it says I'm a jackass and I raise my eyebrow at her.

''Oh really, Paige you will pay.'' I said with a smirk. Paige gets off the bed and I quickly grab the back of shirt. I pull her closer to me and she tries to get away.

''Emily, let me go.'' Paige said laughing. I pull onto the bed and I get on top of Paige. And I start to tickle her.

''What happen Paige can't say anything in Swedish?'' I said laughing still tickling her.

''Emily, please stop I can't take it no more.'' Paige said laughing still trying to get away but can't.

''Say in Swedish, Emily is smarter than me.'' I said.

''Emily är Smartare än mig!'' Paige said.

''Say it again!'' I said still tickling her.

''Emily är Smartare än mig!'' Paige said. I stop tickling her and Paige is breathing hard. But I'm still on top of here Paige moves her hair away from her face. And we both lie on the bed.

''Are you breathing better?" I asked looking at her.

''Yeah, I'm breathing better. I didn't mean that calling you a jackass it was a small joke.'' Paige said nervously.

''Paige, its fine I know you didn't mean that.'' I said we both smile.

Bit later we get ready for bed and I told Paige I don't mind sharing the bed again with her. I lay on left side of the bed Paige turns off the light and comes to bed. It's taking me a while to sleep and Paige falls sleep fast. I can't believe I told Paige of why I'm dating Ben. I think she didn't keep asking me more questions of why I think she feels bad for me. And I have feelings for Paige but I'm scare of what my parents will say if I date Paige.

_Next day-  
_''Don't stop Paige right there.'' I said and Paige kissing my neck and her two fingers inside me.

''Mmmm, Emily I love your body. You are beautiful.'' Paige whisper in my ear. And we kiss on the lips. I move hips against her hand and I moan.

''Paige, I want more.'' I moan. Paige takes out her two fingers and helps take off my shirt. She lies me back down gently she kiss my lips going to my neck, collar bones. Her lips feels so good on my skin I feel her lips on my stomach going down to my pussy. Paige spread my legs open then starts eating me out and I moan more. I move my hips of feeling her tongue going deep inside me. But then I hear and clock alarm ringing.

I wake up I see Paige's back is facing me and I have my arm around her waist. Our bodies is really close to each other and I spooning Paige. But my hand is under her shirt touching her skin and it feels right. Paige is still sleeping and I can't believe I had a sex dream of Paige. Now I'm feel wet I really thought it was real. Now Paige is waking up and I move away from her. Paige stretch her body after that she puts on her glasses and looks at me.

''How did you sleep?'' Paige asked.

''I slept good, how about you?" I said. It would have been really weird if I told Paige I had a sex dream about her.

''Me too, I slept well. Now I'm just hungry.'' Paige said.

''Paige, can I use your shower.'' I said. I need a cold shower.

''Yeah sure, come on I can show where it is.'' Paige said.

''Thanks, for letting me use your bathroom.'' I said.

''Anytime, I will be downstairs in the kitchen.'' Paige said.

I close the door and I turn on the water and I start taking off my clothes. I get in the shower and the water feels good. I look around and I see I didn't bring no clothes or towel. I get out of the shower. And since Paige is downstairs and I will go the room fast and grab my clothes. I open the door I start walking to Paige's room. I walk and then I bump into Paige causing me to fall on top of her. And she is naked too our breasts and stomachs are touching each other.

''Paige, why are you naked?'' I asked still on top of her.

''Weren't you in the shower?'' Paige asked. I don't how long we are like this but I get up and so does Paige.

''I forgot my clothes.'' I said using my arms to cover myself. I tried to leave but I slip and Paige holds me from the waist. She helps me up but I quickly go into the room and I get dress.

''Emily, let's talk about it. So it won't be weird between us.'' Paige said. She gets the blanket to cover herself. I'm almost done getting changed.

''Paige, this is nothing to talk about.'' I said.

''Emily, don't be like that.'' Paige said.

''I have to go home, but thank you for letting me stay.'' I said.

I grab my stuff and I leave Paige's house and Paige didn't go after me. I go home and my parents are at work. I go to my room and I lie on my bed now I don't know how to face Paige. Now that we saw each other completely naked also I had that sex dream about her. I don't how I will react when I see her in school.

_Three days later-_

It's been 3 days I been avoiding Paige. Hanna, Aria and Spencer are in my room also Spencer has something to tell us.

''I'm gay.'' Spencer said and we look at her being sure we heard it right.

''Are you serious? I don't nothing against gay people.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, I'm sure and I didn't you guys because I wasn't sure how you will react.'' Spencer said.

''How long did you know you are gay.'' Aria said.

''For while I liked girls, but I like someone from school. I really like her a lot.'' Spencer said.

''Who do you like?'' I asked.

''I like Paige.'' Spencer said.

''Wait, you mean Paige McCullers that's who you like.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, that Paige I really like her. We are always spending time together. But there are other reasons why I like her.'' Spencer said.

''Does Paige know you like her.'' Aria said.

''No, she doesn't know.'' Spencer said. She can't like Paige they are only supposed friends that's it. Please be an April fool's joke.

''Did you ask her out?'' I asked. I have to be sure.

''No, but I really want I'm not sure if she will like me back.'' Spencer said.

''You should ask her out.'' Hanna said. Aria and Hanna are happy for Spencer.

''No! I mean give her hints and see what she do next.'' I said quickly.

''Emily, is right give her hints then from there ask her out.'' Aria said.

''Okay, that's good I will do that. I'm going to ask her to go with me to the masquerade.'' Spencer said smiling. Aria and Hanna are telling her how to ask Paige. I don't know what to say to change Spencer's mind of asking Paige. I'm not ready to say out loud that I might like girls. I don't it's hard.

_Date night-_

I'm on a date with Ben we are just going out to eat then go to the movies. And I'm not having fun Ben is just talking about sports and I'm pretending that I care. I keep thinking what Paige said to me of what I see in Ben. The answer is nothing but my parents keeping saying how Ben is a sweetheart taking me out. Around my parents he acts like the prefect guy.

''Ben, you should stop bullying Paige.'' I said. And we are at a restaurant.

''Why, do you care about her? She is nerd and a loser.'' Ben said and I roll my eyes at him.

''Paige, has done nothing to you. Just leave her alone.'' I said in serious tone.

''Whatever, she is picked on because she is gay and just waste of space.'' Ben said and I'm getting mad.

''She is not a waste of space. She is a human being and you are just an asshole!'' I said. I stand up and I leave the restaurant. And I go home and he has no right talking about Paige. She not waste of space she is the nicest person I ever met. Once in my room I changed my clothes and I text Paige to come over.

**To Nightwing:** **Can you come over please?**

**From Nightwing: Ok, but is everything okay?**

**To Nightwing: I will tell you in person. **

**From Nightwing: Ok, I'm coming over. I will be there in few mins. **

I label Paige as Nightwing thought it will be cute. I just want to see her I like being around her. Right but am I gay? I looked at other girls before but never thought to be in a relationship with a girl. I dated guys but never gave me butterflies in my stomach. And with Ben when he touches me feels like nothing but when I touched Paige I felt something like I never felt before. Paige finally came.

''Is everything okay?'' Paige asked and we sit at the window seat.

''I had a date with Ben, he made me angry of how he spoke about you. Paige you mean something to me.'' I said looking at Paige.

''Emily, what are you trying to tell me.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I hate it when he bullies you. I wanted always do something to stop him but I'm such a coward.'' I said and I look at her lips. And Paige hold my hands.

''You are not a coward you just have to find your courage.'' Paige said with a small smile. I get close to her lips and I press my lips against her lips she is still holding my hand. And we break from the kiss Paige looks at me shocked.

''W-W-Why d-d-did you kiss me?'' Paige stutter.

''I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry.'' I said and Paige stands up looking at me.

''I asked why.'' Paige said putting her hands inside the pockets of the hoodie.

''I shouldn't have kissed I'm sorry Paige.'' I said in low voice and I see she is hurt.

''Emily, I'm not an experiment that you want to kiss girls. I'm going home are you going to avoid me again?'' Paige said.

''Paige, I didn't do it to experiment to kiss girls. I'm not going to avoid you.'' I said.

''I'm leaving now, whatever you are going through hope it works out.'' Paige said and she leaves my room. I'm such an idiot I just could have told her that I like her. Now she hates me thinking I'm experimenting and I wasn't it I hate it when I over think.

**Paige's POV-**

I'm at the hospital with my mom and Spencer. Now we are in the doctor's I'm sitting on the examination table and it's a checkup that's why I'm here. And Doctor Thomas enters the room.

''Hello Paige, how are you doing? Hi, I'm Doctor Thomas.'' He said to and to Spencer.

''Hi, I'm Spencer I'm her friend.'' Spencer said.

''I sleep a lot and sometimes my body gets tired fast. And the pills sometimes give me stomach aches.'' I said.

''Well the pills are new so your body will get used to it. Have you did any drugs or drink any alcohol?'' He said.

''No, I haven't drank alcohol and no I didn't take any drugs.'' I said.

''Okay, good. Well we still haven't found a liver for you but we are still looking. And today we will do few tests then after we are done I will tell how your body is doing. Remember take your medicine it stop or delaying its progress, minimizing the damage to liver cells, and reducing complications. I will be right back I will get the nurse to take your blood.'' He said and he leaves the room. Then my mom's phone rings and she said she will be back.

''Paige, are you okay?'' Spencer said I have tears going down my face.

''I take the pills so my liver won't get worst it slows down the liver disease. Cirrhosis is scarring of the liver and poor liver function. It is the final phase of chronic liver disease. I'm not on the final phase yet, Spencer I don't want to die I'm not ready I-I-I'' I said crying Spencer pulls me into a hug.

''Paige, you will get a new liver.'' Spencer said and we break from the hug.

''What happen if I get new liver and I die during the surgery.'' I said.

''You will not die and I know you get better soon.'' Spencer said.

''I don't want to die, why is this happening to me what did I do to deserve this?'' I said crying.

''Paige, I know you are scare. But you don't deserve this but the doctors will help you get better.'' Spencer said.

''This isn't fair I might not be alive until I'm 19 or 20.'' I said.

''Paige, I will never leave your side. I will make sure you take your medicine and I will come with you to every doctor's appointment.'' Spencer said and she kiss my forehead. I wipe my tears. Before I can say anything else a nurse and doctor Thomas comes in. The nurse comes next to me and I stick out my left arm. She puts the rubber band on my arm. And use alcohol prep pads then sticks in the needle. Once she is done she puts a band aid on my arm.

''Paige, next is the magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and ultrasound to see how is the liver. Here is the gown take everything off but you can leave your panties on.'' He said. Then he gives me a hospital gown him and nurse leave the room and wait for me outside.

''You love seeing me naked don't you.'' I said with a smirk. Trying to cheer myself up. And I take off my sneakers and I unzip my jeans taking it off.

''You are the one always taking your clothes in front of me. And right now you are doing it again.'' Spencer said smiling. And now I take off my shirt.

''I have an excuse why I take off my clothes.'' I said smiling. Now I'm just in my bra and panties.

''Maybe I should hire you as a stripper. Than you'd have an excuse to undress right in front of me.'' Spencer said we be both giggle.

''Long has you have singles then I will do it.'' I said and we both laugh. I turn around and I unclip my bra slowing teasing Spencer. I turn my head seeing Spencer smiling and shaking her head. Then I put on the hospital gown. Once I'm done I give my clothes to my mom and the doctor take me to another room. I'm in the room for the ultrasound and I lay down pulling up the gown. The nurse puts the gel on my stomach and the gel is really cold. The nurse puts pressure and hurts little bit. Minutes later after ultrasound then I go another room for the MRI. I lay down the patient table then it moves into the circle and I have to be still then lights inside turn on. After that I go back to the room and I get changed and we waited almost 30 minutes. The doctor said my liver is doing fine just keep taking my medicine. We go home and Spencer comes with me to my room. We both lay on the bed and cuddle. I start to cry Spencer holds me letting me cry. We didn't talk at all she just keep holding me.

_Next day at school- _

I'm by my locker and then I hear Ben's voice and his friends too. He seems mad and he pushed against the locker. Now they are calling me names and saying I'm waste of space.

''Why, don't you just die!'' Ben said punched me the stomach. I fall onto the floor in pain and gasping for air.

''I told you I will get you!'' Chelsea said. And two then guys pick me up holding me and then Chelsea punched in my stomach. I fall on the floor again and I can't fight back and I'm gasping for air. Ben grabs my hair hard and I try to get away.

''No, body wants you. No body will ever love you and you are just waste of space. And if I catch you around Emily next time you won't breath.'' Ben said in anger and he let's go of me.

''See you around dyke.'' Chelsea said. They leave and laughing at me. I'm still on the floor crying and I'm in pain.

''OH MY GOD! Paige what happen?'' I look and it's Spencer. Helping me get up.

''Ben and Chelsea came and hit me.'' I said crying and in pain.

''Paige, we have to tell someone.'' Spencer said.

''I-I-I-I just want to go home.'' I said in tears.

''I'm taking you to your house. And I will stay with you until you get better.'' Spencer said. We get home and Spencer takes care of me. I didn't want to talk about it so she didn't force me. We cuddle and I hold Spencer's shirt tight and I'm crying. She kiss my forehead and her hand on my back.

''Why, does everyone hates me?'' My voice cracked. Spencer puts her hand on my cheek and I stare at her eyes.

''I don't hate you and no one hates you. Ben and Chelsea are the ones who are useless. Ben and Chelsea will get what they deserve I promise they will get what they deserve.'' Spencer said. I bury my face in her neck.

''Spencer, please don't ever leave me.'' I said crying.

''Paige, I will never you I promise no matter what.'' Spencer said. And she kiss the top of my head.

_Two days later-_

Emily hasn't spoken to me at all since that night we kissed. But now I'm with Spencer having lunch and we are eating in outside. Spencer is making sure I eat healthy food and I'm grateful we are friends. She is so beautiful inside and out and I like her smile. We get done eating and we go back inside now there are posters of the masquerade in two days. But so far Spencer and been talking about it. I walk Spencer to the library and we are inside I'm following her.

''Paige, ummm do you want to go the masquerade with me?'' Spencer asked nervously. I grab both of her hands.

''I would love to go with you.'' I said smiling then Spencer hugs me.

''I thought you was going to say no.'' Spencer said and we break from the hug.

''I would not said no. What time you want me to pick you up?'' I said.

''You can pick me up at my house at 7pm.'' Spencer said we both couldn't stop smiling.

''Okay, I will pick you up for the masquerade.'' I said.

After school I go home and I tell my mom about it. I'm really happy Spencer asked me and my mom says we have to shopping. And my mom tells me brothers about it. Now they are telling me how to flirt with Spencer also my mom wants to takes pictures of Spencer and me. I tell them not to embarrass me in front of her. I'm at the store with my mom and I found the prefect suit and the prefect mask too. Can't wait to see how Spencer will look.

_Masquerade-_

I'm done getting ready now I just put on my contact lens. My mask is Colombina Barocco Grifone Bronze. I go down stairs and my mom is happy and brothers give me a bear hug. I told Spencer that my mom and brothers want to see us together and takes pictures. And she was okay with that now we all get in the car and drive to Spencer's house. We are here at house Spencer's parents and family greet each other.

''Wow, Spencer no words can express how beautiful look.'' I said.

''Thank you, Paige you look beautiful too.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, Paige and Spencer stand together so we can take pictures.'' Mrs. Hastings said.

''You girls look so beautiful right now.'' My mom said. Spencer and I stand together so they can take pictures. After we get done taking pictures Mr. Hastings drive Spencer and I to the masquerade. We are here before we go inside I ask her something. And I put on my mask.

''Spencer, can I hold your hand going inside.'' I said nervously.

''I will like that Paige.'' Spencer said smiling. I hold her hand and we go inside and we go where Emily, Aria and Hanna are standing at. We all greet each other and we talk. Emily does look beautiful too but then Ben looks at us but doesn't recognize me.

''Spencer, do you want to dance?'' I asked.

''Yes, let's go dance.'' Spencer said we leave holding each other hand. We go dance my hands on her waist and her hands on my shoulder. We dance slowly and we make eye contact feels like forever but I don't mind. I smile at her then Spencer lays her head on my shoulder and we keep dancing.

''I'm happy you asked me.'' I said.

''You are the only one I wanted to come with.'' Spencer said and I couldn't help to smile. We dance for little bit more then we go sit down and talk. Then Aria and Hanna join us we all talk.

''So Paige, do you like anyone from school?'' Hanna asked.

''Hanna! Don't ask her questions.'' Aria said.

''Paige, you don't have to answer that.'' Spencer said.

''Oooh okay, but to answer Hanna's question. I do like someone but I won't say her name.'' I said.

''Come on just whisper it into my ear, I won't tell anyone.'' Hanna said and I laugh.

''Don't worry about it.'' I said with smile.

Spencer and I dance to one more song before I take her home. But this time Spencer puts her hands behind my neck and it sends shivers to my body. The whole night when Spencer touch me made my heart beat fast. But when I held hands with her made my heart even faster. I'm falling for Spencer and I still like Emily.

We leave the masquerade and my mom came to pick us up and I take off my mask. I open the car door for Spencer and I get inside. Spencer and I sit in the back and I feel her hand on top of mine. I smile and I put my fingers between hers. My mom asked us questions how it went Spencer tells her the place was wonderful and I tell her we danced. Are here at Spencer's house I get out of the car and I open the door for her. And I walk to her door.

''I had great time with you.'' I said.

''Me too, thank you for a great time. And you're a really good dancer.'' Spencer said. I want to kiss Spencer right now but I don't want ruin our friendship.

''You are a good dancer also. Good night Spencer.'' I said.

''Good night Paige.'' Spencer said and I her kiss her cheek.

Finally I'm home and I go to my room and change my clothes and I take out the contact lens. And I lay on my bed reading a comic book then I get text from Emily. Which is Wonder Woman

**From Wonder Woman: Can I come over? I need to talk to you.**

**To Wonder Woman: About what?**

**From Wonder Woman: Please let me to tell you in person. **

**To Wonder Woman: What for, you didn't want talk about anything. **

**From Wonder Woman: Please I want to tell you everything and I mean it.**

**To Wonder Woman: Ok, you can come over. **

**Emily's POV- **

''Paige, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just didn't know how to act or say to you when we saw each other naked and when I kissed you.'' I said.

''Is there more you want to tell me. Because you didn't have to come here in the middle of the night.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I really like you a lot. When we touched I got butterflies in my stomach that I never felt before.'' I said.

''I don't know what to say.'' Paige said. I get closer to Paige.

''I'm telling to you the truth that I really like you.'' I said holding her hands.

''What about Ben?'' Paige asked. What I'm going to do about Ben? And I really want to be with Paige. But I'm scare what people will say about me.

**_A/N: _**

**_Paige and her mom talking in Swedish._**

**_ Paige's mom asking: Is she gay?_**

Paige say: Mom No! she is not gay...not every girl i talk to is gay.

Paige's mom say: Relax Paigey, i was just asking. You two will make a cute couple..


	7. Building Coral Castle

**Emily's POV- **

''_What about Ben?'' Paige asked._

''Paige, I will break up with him. Because I want to be with you but I'm not ready to come out.'' I said holding her hands.

''Emily, I won't pressure you to come out. So we will be dating in secret?'' Paige said shyly.

''Yeah, we date in secret. Like sneaking around so I can kiss you.'' I said biting my bottom lip.

''I will like that.'' Paige said smiling.

''Me too, but I should go home.'' I said.

''Okay, do you want me to drive you home?'' Paige asked.

''I will like that.'' I said and I kiss her cheek.

''Next time, don't come over in the middle of the night. It's dangerous out here late at night.'' Paige said.

''I didn't know that. Okay, I will let you know next time.'' I said. Paige takes me home. Tomorrow I break up with Ben.

_Next day at school-_

I meet Ben by his locker waiting for him. I see Paige talking with Spencer they are laughing about something.

''Hey baby.'' Ben said kissed my lips.

''Ben, we should break up.'' I said.

''What, why?'' Ben asked.

''We need time apart, is not the same anymore.'' I said. I didn't want to tell the truth.

''We are not breaking up.'' Ben said grab my right arm.

''Yes! We are.'' I said and I walk away from him.

''This is isn't over!'' Ben yelled.

I walk away from fast and I go English class. Hanna, Aria and Spencer are asking me what happened. I told them I broke with Ben but I don't say the real reason why. I'm not paying attention to Ms. Montgomery I'm just day dreaming. I slowly take out my phone and I text Paige.

**To Nightwing: Meet me in the janitor's closet.**

**From Nightwing: Why? **

**To Nightwing: Just do it please, I have to tell you something. **

**From Nightwing: Fine, when?**

**To Nightwing: In two minutes **

**From Nightwing: Okay**

I asked Ms. Montgomery for the pass. I quickly go inside the janitor's closet because I know at this time he isn't here. I see the door knob turning and it's Paige. She close the door and I smile at her.

''Hey Emily, what you had to tell me?'' Paige asked. I get close to Paige and I put my hands on her waist.

''I broke up with Ben. Now it's just you and me.'' I said smiling.

''Really? That's we had to meet here.'' Paige said.

''Well, yeah I couldn't wait after school.'' I said. I feel her hands on my back.

''We don't have much time. So I want to give you this.'' I said. I put my hands on her neck. I kiss her and Paige kiss me back. Then Paige starts kissing my jaw going to my neck.

''Paige, let's stop.'' I said and she stops.

''Sorry for kissing your neck.'' Paige said shyly.

''Is not that. I like it you kissed my neck I just don't us to be here. What are you doing after school?'' I said.

''Nothing, why?'' Paige said.

''It will be surprise, meet at the woods 3pm. But we should go back to class.'' I said.

''Okay, I will see you later.'' Paige said.

''Okay, can I get one more kiss?'' I said smiling. Paige smiles and we kiss.

We go back to class then day went by fast. After school I went home I made fruit salad and I'm not sure what food Paige likes. So I made ham and cheese sandwich and I got two bottles of Gatorade. Then I leave and I drive to meet her. And I'm here I set up everything before she comes.

''Hey Emily, wow you did this.'' Paige said smiling.

''Yeah, I did. I hope you are hungry.'' I said. Paige nods her head and she sits next to me and we start to eat.

''I really thought you never would have liked me back.'' Paige said.

''I do like you. The time we spend together and you made feel butterflies. And I never felt that before.'' I said and I kiss her cheek. We keep eating and we talked about everything. Then we lay down holding each other hands.

''I like holding hands with you.'' Paige said.

''Me too, I like how your feels on my skin. Paige, how did you know you liked me.'' I said Paige turns to me and now I'm facing her.

''When I first you saw by the swimming pool. You was sitting down and your feet was in the water. Then I saw how light from the window was hitting on your skin. You just looked beautiful and I was passing by my books drop on the floor. I saw the door open I looked inside. Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a creep.'' Paige said and she is not looking at me. I put my hand on her cheek.

''Paige, you didn't sound like a creep. What you said was really beautiful and no one has ever said that. I like the way you make me feel. And you have a beautiful body.'' I said.

''Thanks, so do you.'' Paige said.

''Do you want to make-out.'' I said. She just kiss me and I kiss back.

_Next day at school-_

I didn't go gym class because Ms. Montgomery let me take a makeup test. I finished I go by my locker and I start talking to Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Then we see Paige in her gym clothes and doesn't look happy.

''Paige, what happened?'' I asked.

''Ben, took my clothes and I can't find it. I'm going home and I don't feel good.'' Paige said. Paige is wearing shorts and a NASA take off shirt black.

''I can take you home.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, I will like that.'' Paige said.

''Why would Ben take your clothes?'' Hanna asked.

''Cause he is an idiotic asshole.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I will take you home.'' I said.

''But you have another class next.'' Spencer said.

''I know, I will make it up tomorrow. Paige I'm taking you home.'' I said.

''Are you sure?'' Spencer asked me.

''We will all take her home.'' Aria said. And Paige starts to cough.

''Let's go. Because the two of you are acting weird.'' Hanna said.

We all take Paige home. And Paige didn't drive her car to school because her older brother had to use the car. We are and the house is empty and now we are in her room. Paige is laying on the bed and she is breathless like she ran a marathon. Hanna is looking around room and touching stuff and Aria is looking at her books. I'm on the bed with Paige while Spencer is making her something to eat.

''Paige, didn't know you play the guitar. That is really cool.'' Hanna said.

''Are you okay?'' Aria asked her.

''Yeah, I'm okay just feel a little lightheaded. I'm just going to use the bathroom.'' Paige said and she gets up leaves the room. Aria and I see Hanna going through Paige's stuff.

"Hanna, what are you doing?'' Aria asked.

''Checking for lesbian stuff.'' Hanna said.

"Like what?" I asked. Hanna starts opening draws.

''Like if playboy magazines, toys stuff like that.'' Hanna said. Aria and I shake our heads.

"Just stop, it you wouldn't have liked it if Paige was digging around your underwear.'' I said.

''Oh please, Paige will like my underwear.'' Hanna said. Still looking.

''What are you doing?'' We look and it's Paige and Spencer.

''Well, I-I-I thought saw a bug.'' Hanna said.

''But you hate bugs.'' Spencer said.

''Just don't go through my stuff. I don't like it.'' Paige said.

''Sorry, I won't do it again.'' Hanna said.

We start to talk and then we play cards wasn't much to do. Spencer tells us her and Paige write songs sometimes. Also Spencer saw an ad for open mic night but Paige has stage fright. And it's tomorrow plus they wrote a song and I really want to see them preform. It will be at a club called The Village Underground.

_Next day-_

We are at The Village Underground club. Now we are in the bathroom because Paige is throwing up. She told us when she gets super nervous she throws up. Spencer is trying to make her not nervous and we try also but is not working. And Paige comes out of the stall.

''I can't do it, I'm too nervous.'' Paige said washing her face with cold water.

''Paige, you can do it. Just don't think about the crowd and just sing the song.'' Aria said. Paige is drying her face with paper towel. Hanna gives her gum.

''Aria, is right don't think too much.'' I said.

''Paige, I'm nervous too. But I still want to sing the song with you.'' Spencer said.

''Sorry Spencer, I just can't do it.'' Paige said and she leaves the bathroom.

''We have to do something.'' Hanna said.

''I have an idea. Before I sing I tell Paige to sing with me and I want you three to cheer for her.'' Spencer said. We agree to the plan and we leave the bathroom.

We see Spencer setting up and there are a lot of people here. Then on stage helping Spencer we see Maxi and Leo. Then Spencer gets her guitar and starts to talk. Paige is sitting next to me.

''Hi everyone, we are 56 Chances.'' Spencer says. We cheer for her. Maxi will play the drums and I think Leo will play bass.

''I can't sing this alone. Will everyone please help my friend Paige to sing with me.'' Spencer said smiling. And we cheer and other people to. Spencer takes the mic and walks over to us and gives it to Paige. And Paige keeps saying I stand up and I help to stand up. I push Paige and Spencer grabs her hand and goes on stage. Paige gets her guitar and they start to play.

Spencer sings-

_I'm running out of time_

_And I need you in my life_

_So don't fade away_

_In my dreams you'll stay_

_This world's for you and I_

_And whatever path I choose_

_It will always feel removed_

_In the end it's what means more to me_

_My salvation or my sanity? _

Paige sings-

_I fall from the greatest heights_

_As I sleepwalk days into my nights_

_So I will just close my eyes, just to keep you in my sights _

_I sleep just to feel_

_And my dreams become so real_

_The line starts to blur_

_As to who you really were_

_In the search for clarity, shine your light right over me_

_So wake me when the world starts making sense again. _

Spencer sings-

_I'm still a dreamer desperate for sleep_

_To fall back into the state_

_Where both of my worlds meet_

_I would welcome the sacrifice_

_One worth making for this life_

_Simply searching for the right place_

_To start slipping away_

_Because.._

Spencer and Paige sing together-

_We all have moments that define who we are_

_Searching for a lifeline; a sign amongst the stars_

_And these battles with my chest_

_Causing me to lose my breath_

_I still feel the disconnect_

_With nothing else left to expect. _

They get done singing and everyone in here cheers for them. Spencer and Paige have big smiles on their faces. They get off stage and go back stage. And we go back stage also.

**Paige's POV- **

Spencer it told me she asked my brothers to play with us. I was surprised they said yes. And it felt great signing on stage with them and my heart was beating fast. Then Emily, Hanna and Aria came into the room. They hug me saying we were good and they liked the song.

Then we all go to Spencer's house and they asked me to sleepover. And I said okay and then my brothers went home. I go home also to get my stuff and my pills. When they are sleeping will take my pills.

We are here at Spencer's house and we eat pizza. I go to the bathroom then I hear a voice. I open the door and it's Emily and she comes inside and locks the door.

''Paige, I want to say you did awesome singing that song.'' Emily said. We get close her hands on my waist.

''Thanks, for giving me the push.'' I said smiling.

''Anytime, babe but I want to give an award.'' Emily said and I bite my bottom lip.

''What is it?" I asked. Emily kiss me and I pull her closer and my hands on her back. Her hands goes under my shirt and I feel her finger nails gently on my back. Emily starts to kiss my neck and its making my body hot.

''Do you like your award?'' Emily whisper in my ear. She licks my ear shell and then gently bites my ear lobe. And she kiss my lips one more time.

''Wow.'' I said breathless and I feel my face turning red.

''I take that has a yes.'' Emily said smiling.

''Y-Y-Yeah, I like my award.'' I said.

We leave the bathroom and we go to Spencer's room. And we eat more pizza and talk about random stuff. Hanna is telling us she is dating a guy named Caleb and Aria is dating Holden. Then Hanna wants to drink liquor and I'm trying to think of a lie why I can't drink. They start to drink but me. But they are drinking a lot.

''Come on, Paige drinking vodka is fun.'' Hanna said passing me the bottle.

''No, it's fine.'' I said.

''Come Paige, just drink little bit.'' Emily said and she drinks vodka.

''No, I don't want to drink.'' I said.

''You don't like vodka?'' Aria asked.

''I just don't want to drink.'' I said.

''Leave Paige, if she doesn't want to drink don't force her.'' Spencer said.

''Just drink with us. We won't tell your mom.'' Hanna said.

''You can take just one sip.'' Emily said drinking.

''No! Just leave me alone.'' I said loud. And I leave Spencer's room and I lock myself in the bathroom. Then I hear them telling to open the door.

''Paige, please come out.'' Aria said.

''We were just joking. We didn't mean to force you to drink.'' Hanna said.

''Please come out, Please we won't talk about alcohol.'' Emily said.

''Paige, come out. We will drink something else.'' Spencer said.

A minute later I come out of the bathroom. I told them they don't haven't to stop because I'm not drinking. I made up a lie saying I witnessed car accident caused by drunk driver. They believed me but Spencer knows I'm lying. But they drink vodka again and I'm just drinking juice. They sure know to drink a lot but they are funny when they are drunk. Emily gets sassy and Hanna is just really funny talking and I have no idea what she is talking about. Aria laughs a lot but when she talks doesn't say the rights words. And Spencer laughs a lot too but she can be a bit sassy. But tomorrow they will have meanest headache and I will have to take care of them.

_Next day-_

I wake up and I see Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria waking up and complaining they have a headache.

''Are you girls are okay?'' I asked just looking at them.

''No, this headache sucks.'' Emily said.

''My head is killing me.'' Aria said.

''What did we drink?'' Hanna asked.

''Well, the four of you drank Grey Goose, Smirnoff and also Hennessey. While I tried to watch tv but the four of you were so loud. I couldn't finish watching the movie.'' I said.

''I feel like hell and this headache hurts.'' Spencer said.

''Look come down stairs in few minutes. And I will cook something for us to eat.'' I said getting up.

''You are the best.'' Hanna said.

I leave the room and I go to the kitchen. I look to see what I can cook so I will make then egg cheese sandwich with bacon. I start to cook and I start to sing.

''Seasons don't fear the reaper. Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain. We can be like they are. Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper. Baby take my hand. Don't fear the Reaper. We'll be able to fly. Don't fear the Reaper. Baby I'm your man. Valentine is done. Here but now they're gone. Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity. Romeo and Juliet.'' I sing. It's one of my favorite song by Blue Oyster Cult's: don't fear the reaper and it came out in 1976.

I start cooking the bacon. Then I hands under my shirt and its Emily pressing herself to my back.

''What are you making babe.'' Emily said. I feel her breath on my neck and I get goosebumps.

''You scared me. They will be down any second.'' I said.

''Don't worry, they are too lazy right now. I just wanted to touch you before they come down. The bacon looks good. It's so cute my girlfriend is cooking for us.'' Emily said.

''What?'' I asked. Emily steps back and I get done cooking and I just put it on the plates. I look at her and she looks worried biting her bottom lip.

''Well, I just thought you might want to be my girlfriend.'' Emily said in a low voice. I quickly kiss her lips.

''You still taste like vodka.'' I said.

''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Emily asked and I smile at her.

''Yes.'' I said. Aria, Hanna and Spencer comes down stairs.

''What are we going to eat?'' Aria asked. We sit down.

''Well, I made egg cheese and bacon sandwich.'' I said.

''It looks good.'' Spencer said. We all start to eat.

''It feels like my tongue took a shit in my mouth.'' Hanna said. We all laugh what she said.

''But this taste good.'' Spencer said eating. We talk bit more and they were really hungry.

_Next day-_

I go to Spencer's house and I go to the backyard. I see Spencer practicing for field hockey.

''Just don't hit me, I didn't do anything.'' I said smiling at her.

''Hey Paige, don't worry you didn't make me mad.'' Spencer said smiling at her. And I walk closer to her.

''Okay, good. But I got a surprise for you but since you are in training I can't give it to you.'' I said.

''That's not fair, you just can't tell you have a surprise. And you won't give it to me so I can get it.'' Spencer said.

''You are right. Okay I got you a kinder egg candy.'' I said and I take out from the bag.

''Oh my god, Paige you are the best.'' Spencer said hugging me. We both sit down on the grass and we start to eat the candy.

''What surprise did you get?'' I asked breaking the chocolate and I eat it.

''I got Green Goblin. What about you?'' Spencer said.

''I got a crocodile toy dressed like a gym teacher.'' I said. We talk more and we finish eating the candy. Later Spencer goes back to practicing field hockey while I sit down and watch. And she is really good. Then I see Spencer falls onto the ground and I go towards fast.

''Spencer, are you okay?'' I asked.

''I think I sprain ankle.'' Spencer said.

''Try to stand up.'' I said. Spencer tries to get up but can't. And I look at ankle it's not too bad.

''It hurts Paige.'' Spencer said.

''I will carry you to your room and I get ice for your ankle. So the swelling will go down.'' I said and Spencer nods her head. I help Spencer get up and I pick her up carrying her like bridal-style. I go inside the house going up the stairs.

''I know we got married, but where is my ring?'' Spencer said laughing. I laugh also.

''You tricked me. You got me drunk and then I said I do. But I will get you a ring I promise.'' I said we both laugh.

''We must have been really wasted to gotten married.'' Spencer said and I laugh. I get to her room and I kick the door with my foot and I go inside. I put Spencer on the bed but she brings me down. Now I'm top of her and we both laugh.

''I have to go get you ice.'' I said and she let's go. I go to the kitchen I get a rag and I put ice inside I tie it. Then I go upstairs and I help her to get comfortable.

''Thanks Paige, this is nice of you.'' Spencer said smiling.

''Anytime, so get comfortable and I will put on your ankle. In couple days you will be fine.'' I said. I put the ice on her ankle then I go lay next to her. We are facing each other.

''I got new ideas for our bucket list.'' Spencer said.

''Really, what are the ideas.'' I said.

''I thought we can do aerial silk, we can learn a new language together, go scuba diving or snorkeling together. Fly in a hot-air balloon, walk barefoot in the rain.'' Spencer said.

''I love those ideas. We should do it.'' I said.

''I have a surprise for you on Sunday.'' Spencer said.

''Really? You didn't have to do that.'' I said.

''I know, but I wanted to. So on Sunday you better have no other plans.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, fine I won't have other plans.'' I said smiling. We talk a bit more and I feel her finger on my arm. Her touch makes my body shiver. And somehow our bodies moved closer to each other.

''You know that I won't do anything to make you feed unwanted.'' Spencer said. Her finger goes my trough my hair.

''I won't ever make you uncomfortable.'' I said. Then she puts her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and I make sure her ankle is okay.

_Next day- _

Spencer and I we are at the woods. I'm using Spencer's camera and I'm taking pictures of her and everything around. Her ankle is doing well the sprain wasn't too bad. We see this log and we sit down for a bit.

''Look how the pictures turned out.'' I said. Spencer looks at the pictures.

''They came out great I love it.'' Spencer said and we both smile. Then we a spider and I hate them. Spencer picks it up and I move away.

''Spencer! Don't I hate spiders.'' I said.

''Come on, just pet it. The spider is not hurting me and won't hurt you.'' Spencer said. Getting closer to me and I move away.

''I hate spiders and all kinds of bugs. Spencer get away from me.'' I yelled. She put down the spider.

''I'm sorry.'' Spencer said I let get closer to me.

''I'm still mad you.'' I said I turn my back on her.

''Paige, what can I do for you to forgive me.'' Spencer said standing in front of me.

''Buy me a sandwich from subway. And I won't' be mad at you.'' I said smiling.

''Okay, I will buy you sandwich from subway. I like your smile.'' Spencer said and I blush. We leave the woods and we go to subway. And she did buy for me but she took the other half.

**Emily's POV **

I'm in the kitchen with my mom and dad we are eating breakfast. On the news is on and there was a drive by and two people got killed. The news it was because gang and drug related.

''Emily, I don't want you go near Monroe projects. It's too dangerous now.'' My mom said. And that's where Paige lives and I have to call her to make sure she is okay.

''Emmy, listen to your mother don't go over there. There is nothing good over there just gangs and drug dealers.'' My dad said.

''I won't go there.'' I said.

I go to my room and I call Paige but doesn't pick up. I keep calling and still doesn't pick up. I'm getting worried and I call again but doesn't pick up. I lied to my parents I'm going to Hanna's house for a little bit. And I go to Monroe projects and hoping Paige is okay. I finally get here I walk to Paige's house and two guys try to talk to me. They are wearing baggy clothes other guys are next to them.

''Ay mamí tù tan sexy.'' He said with the jersey on.

''What you want, I got it.'' Other guy said.

''I'm just looking for someone.'' I said.

''Who are you looking for sexy? I can show you a good time.'' He said with the jersey on.

''I got dime bags. You want?'' He said.

''I don't want anything!'' I yelled. I think I made them mad and friends comes next to them. Now I'm sacred and I don't know what to do.

''Listen here puta, you can't come here and disrespect us.'' Guy with the jersey said.

''Now you are going to find what happens people who disrespect us.'' He said. He almost takes out his gun and I hear Paige.

''What is going on here?'' Paige said.

''This puta here doesn't know who she is messing with.'' He said with jersey on. Paige stands in front of me.

''Do you fuck with her?'' He asked.

''Look Jay and loco, she cool with me. Yeah fucks with her and I if hear you two are giving her trouble. You two know how mad ghost killer gets.'' Paige said.

''Ight, she cool since she fucks with you.'' He said. Paige turns to me and we leave. We get to her house and I follow to her room.

''Why, did you come over? You are lucky I came in time.'' Paige said.

''I called so many times you didn't pick up. I was worried about you.'' I said.

''My phone is on silent that's I didn't pick it up. And also cops are asking what happen.'' Paige said.

''What did you tell them?'' I asked.

''Nothing, if anyone snitch they will be dead. My brother's friends died and I don't know why.'' Paige said.

''What they mean you fuck with me. And who is ghost killer?'' I said.

''It's just hood talk, meaning we are good friends. And ghost killer is my brother Finn.'' Paige said. I get closer to her and I put my arms around her waist.

''I'm happy you are okay.'' I said. I kiss her and her arms go on my back.

''Can I take you out on a date?'' Paige asked and I'm happy she asked.

''Yes, I will love that. But I'm not ready to come out.'' I said.

''Don't worry, I will take somewhere that no one will know us.'' Paige said.

''When is the date?'' I asked.

''How about tonight.'' Paige said.

''Okay, I can't wait.'' I said and we both smile. Paige takes me home. And we leave her house the same guys are still outside looking at me mad.

_Date night-_

I'm getting ready for the date. And Paige told me to meet her at Delmonico restaurant in Philly. When I go down stairs and I see Ben talking to my parents. My mom wants me to back with him and he is staying for dinner. I'm telling I can't but they won't let me go. Ben and I are alone in the living room and I'm mad.

''We are getting back together.'' Ben said.

''No, we are not.'' I said.

''Look, I know you care about that loser Paige. If we don't get back together I will make her life a living hell.'' Ben said serious. And I don't him to hurt Paige again.

''You are lying.'' I said.

''Okay, at school I will make sure she won't go near you. By giving her black eye and you know Chelsea hates her.'' Ben said.

''Okay, don't hurt her please. We getting back together.'' I said.

**Paige's POV **

I'm waiting for Emily here at Delmonico restaurant. I'm sitting at the table alone and I'm happy Emily wants to date me. Now I been waiting for 10 minutes maybe she just don't know what to wear. 20 minutes went by the waitress came by asked if she will come and I yeah she will. I'm looking around the restaurant and Emily still hasn't call or text. I check my phone and nothing then I waited 35 minutes. I called Emily but she didn't pick up and I'm starting to feel like a fool waiting.

Emily still hasn't called me back. Now it's been one hour I'm waiting and the same waitress said the same question to me. I told she will and she says don't get your hopes up. And I don't know what she meant by that. Now it's two hours is waiting for her and I order a cheese cake strawberry. I'm eating the cheese cake and Emily still hasn't called or text me. I been waiting for her three hours and 30 minutes.

I want to cry right now and I been stood up. I'm such an idiot thinking she will date me. I'm trying to hold my tears so no one will see me cry. It's hard to hold my tears I keep using the napkin to dry my eyes. But I can't stop I only pay for the cheese cake. And I cal Finn crying telling to pick me up. He ask me what happen I told him and He hugged me. I get home and I go straight to my room and I go to bed.

_Sunday-_

I'm at the zoo with Spencer. Then we see this animal trainer and we greet each other. And he is telling I can hold a monkey and a koala.

''Oh my god, Spencer thank you.'' I said happy. I hug her tight

''Now you can cross this of the list.'' Spencer said smiling.

''Okay, this little guy name is Banjo. Do you want to hold him?'' The guy said talking about the monkey.

''Yes, I do want to hold him.'' I said. He gets close to me the monkey gets on my right shoulder. And then I feed him and he is food out of my hand. I see Spencer taking pictures.

''I see you are really happy.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, you should hold him.'' I said. I give Banjo to her and he touches her hair. And I take pictures too.

''How old is Banjo?'' Spencer asked.

''He is five years old and he is a squirrel monkey. Squirrel Monkeys are some of the most common monkeys in South and Central American rain forests.'' He said.

''Do they attack?'' I asked. Then Spencer give me Banjo I hold him again now he is touching my hair too.

''Squirrel monkeys are shy, non-aggressive and silent. But make little squeaks and peeps at times and may shriek if they are in danger. They generally stay in the treecanopies but may occasionally come down to the ground to look for food. They have long tails which they use for support and balance as they are agile climbers and leapers. They also have hairy ears.'' He said. Then he gets Banjo putting him back. Then he gets a koala.

''This guy name is Wing-nut. Koalas live in trees and eat primarily eucalyptus leaves. These leaves are very fibrous, low in nutrition, and contain a toxin that must be filtered out by the animal's digestive system. Their strong jaws also help koalas chew their tough food.'' He said. And I hold Wing-nut and again Spencer takes pictures.

''He feels so soft, how old is Wing-nut?'' I asked.

''He is six years old. Koalas have an excellent sense of smell . That can differentiate between different types of eucalyptus leaves and signal the amount of toxin in the leaves.'' He said.

''Spencer, you should hold him.'' I said and give him to her.

''Wow, he is soft and he is so cute.'' Spencer said. I take pictures again.

''Koalas have strong limbs and long, sharp claws that help them climb tree trucks.'' He said.

We feed the koala and we he tell us more facts. After that Spencer and I see other animals and we are having a great time. We share a cotton candy and other sweets. Then Spencer takes me home.

''Thank you, Spencer this has been the best day ever.'' I said.

''I'm happy you had a great time.'' Spencer said. I kiss Spencer on the cheek.

_Late at night-_

I'm reading x-Men comic books. And then I someone calling my name. I look around and it's someone calling me from my window. I go next to my window I move the curtains and it's Emily on top of tree and I open the window.

**Emily's POV- **

''What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

''I came to talk to you.'' I said.

''But why are on a tree.'' Paige said.

''I called you, you wouldn't pick up. I can't knock on the door it's almost one am. Please let me talk to you.'' I said.

''Okay, fine now get down from the tree.'' Paige said. I get down from the tree and Paige opens the back door we upstairs.

''Paige, I'm sorry I didn't go..'' I said but Paige won't let me finish.

''I waited for you three hours and thirty minutes. I felt like an idiot hoping you came and you didn't. If you didn't want to go on the date you could have just tell me no. It sucked of how I felt been stood by you. I cried calling my brother Finn to pick me up.'' Paige said.

''I'm sorry, I could call or text you. But I'm sorry I stood you up but I will do anything for you to forgive me. Just tell me what to do.'' I said. I move close to Paige.

''Do you want to be in a relationship with me?'' Paige asked.

''Yes, I want to be with you in a relationship.'' I said.

''Why, you didn't show up? And don't lie to me please.'' Paige said.

''Ben, came over right I was about to leave. And I'm dating him again...'' I said and Paige didn't let me finish.

''Why, are you back with him? I thought you don't have feelings for him.'' Paige said.

''Paige, let me finish. I had to get back with him because he was going to hurt you. And I don't want him to hurt you. You have to believe me.'' I plead. Paige looks away.

''Emily, I don't want share you ever.'' Paige said.

''I'm sorry for everything. But I want to protect you I really do. I'm sorry that I stood you up. What can I do for you to forgive me.'' I said

''Don't date Ben.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I told you why I'm doing it to protect you. I don't have feelings for him no more I swear.'' I said. Paige looks down go sits on the bed. And I go sit next to her.

''I don't know what to say now.'' Paige said sadly.

''I'm sorry.'' I said. I try to hold her hand but she won't let me. Paige gets up and goes to her bookshelves and grab a few comic books.

''There are gay super heroes you should read it.'' Paige said.

''There are gay super heroes?'' I asked.

''Yeah, Northstar, Anole, and Daken they are from the X-Men. And more other gay heroes and villains. I think you should read it. And I know they are not real but at least I know there gay heroes.'' Paige said.

She gives me four X-Men comics about them and I will read it. She let's me stay the night and she still doesn't say how can I forgive her. She lends me pajamas clothes and we go to bed and I want to cuddle with her. It's late and I still can't sleep then I feel Paige closer to me and puts her arm around me. Paige moves a lot when she is sleeping and I hold her hand and I start to fall asleep.

**_A/N: Lyrics by, Built On Secrets - Sleepwalker_**


End file.
